Un sádico y una china, ¿Juntos? 2
by Sadaharu35
Summary: Kagura y Sougo aceptaron los sentimientos mutuos que sentían, ahora son novios. Pero, el aceptar los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro solo ha sido la primera prueba, ahora deberán traspasar juntos el desafío de la llegada de un pariente de Kagura. Un Sádico y una China, ¿Juntos? ¿O ya no habrá un: "Juntos"? [TERMINADO DE CORREGIR EL 21/02/2016].
1. PRÓLOGO

—¡Gin-chan! —gritó una pelirroja —. ¡Ya me voy!

—¿Eh? ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, mocosa?!

—Eres muy viejo para entender los amores juveniles.

Ella palmeó el hombro del peli-plateado que se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón. Gintoki la miró algo enojado, con una expresión de niño berrinchudo que estaba ideando algo para contra-atacar. No podía creer que después de todo... Kagura no había cambiado para nada, en vez de mejorar y convertirse en una señorita, era peor que antes. A veces llegaba llorando porque se peleaba con el desquiciado sádico de los perros de la policía.

¿Se imaginan quien debía de recibir golpes y patadas para tratar de calmar a la bestia? Si, él, todo él. Porque Shinpachi lloraba al ver tan triste a Kagura, ¡Absolutamente excelente! ¿Se nota el evidente sarcasmo? Mientras que a Gintoki le daban puñetazos en la cara, el de anteojos lloraba como bebé recién nacido del vientre de su mamá.

Y eso no hacía más que molestarle, aburrirle y hasta a veces tener que llamar a gorila-san para que la linda pareja volviera a hablar entre sí. Sin embargo, le gustaba que Kagura se levantara feliz todos los días y fuera al parque, esperando encontrarse con su... novio.

Le costaba entender que Kagura tenía un... novio.

—Y tu una mocosa tarada con problemas juveniles, luego no me vengas con lágrimas y mocos.

—Sí, sí —canturreó, sin tomarle importancia —. ¡Sadaharu, vamos! ¡Hasta luego, Shin-chan y Viejo-san! —se despidió.

—¡Espera, Kagura-chan! ¡No has ordenado tu cam-...! —el de anteojos corrió tras ella, pero fue demasiado tarde —. Se fue.

Shinpachi dio un largo suspiro y miró el armario-cama de Kagura. Lo ordenó con delicadeza impropia de un chico de su edad, según Gintoki, y dio media vuelta... cayendo de cara al piso por haber dejado la escoba detrás de él. Se levanto, aún con el dolor plasmado en su cara, y se sobo esta maldiciendo a todos. Gintoki se acerco a él y cuando el azabache se destapo los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué pasa Shinpachi-kun? ¿Problemas con la limpieza?

Silencio.

—Te ayudaría, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Como leer el nuevo tomo de Bleach que han sacado hoy.

El de anteojos vio como al peli-plateado le brillaban los ojos, Gintoki sacó el manga detrás de su espalda y se lo mostró al aburrido adolescente. Balanceando el tomo de manga entre sus dedos, el mayor iba a darse media vuelta. Iba. Tiempo pasado.

—Gin-san... Eres un idiota.

El menor tomó el manga y lo tiró al balde de agua que estaba situado junto a ellos, el adicto al azúcar miro como el manga caía en cámara lenta al balde y luego observó a Shinpachi tratando de meditar lo que había pasado.

—¡Idiota! —gritó, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una chica si lo escuchaban —. ¡El nuevo tomo! ¡Ichico me necesita! ¡Shinpachi-kun, sácalo! ¡Sácalo! —le gritó, señalando el balde.

En otro lugar, nuestra protagonista principal se encontraba comiendo uno de sus deliciosos sukonbus. Se encontraba sentada sobre el lomo de su fiel compañero, Sadaharu.

—¡Oye, china!

Kagura volteó a verlo, era un maldito impuntual. Pero, era gracioso verlo llegar corriendo como si le persiguiera un león. O tal vez era porque si llegaba tarde ella misma lo golpearía, molería y le tiraría indirectas durante toda su bendita cita.

—Oh, bastardo impuntual de mierda —balbuceó, bajándose del lomo de Sadaharu.

—Soy tú novio, ¿No me podrías saludar de una forma más cariñosa?

Ella comenzó a reír señalándolo a él y luego a sí misma, luego de unos segundos se cubrió la cara haciendo un sonidito como si estuviesen en una feria. Cuando se destapo tenía una mueca en la cara, una boca de pato. Él aún seguía con su inexpresivo rostro, pero le causaba un poco de gracia lo que hacia Kagura. Así que, finalmente soltó un risita.

—Oh, cariño. Al fin llegas, ¿Quieres que te de un beso en la cara o tal vez lo prefieras en el pen-...?

Le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, callando la última palabra que iba a decir. Ella se sonrojo al instante y cuando él se alejo, volvió a su inexpresivo rostro. O eso trato.

—Bastardo —susurró, cubriéndose la cara.

—Como sea, vamos a caminar.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, sin entrelazar los dedos. Nadie hablaba, Sadaharu iba atrás de ellos, mirándolos. Sólo se escuchaban los pasos de la mascota de ella. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que comenzaron a salir, oficialmente, como una pareja. Absolutamente todos temían cuando se cruzaban con ambos. ¿El vice-comandante demoníaco? Por favor, eso había quedado atrás.

La pareja demoníaca era la moda.

—Oye, china.

—¿Qué?

Se miraron un segundo, dos segundos en el que ella se sonrojo y él le dio un beso en la frente. Tres segundos en el que no se dieron cuenta pero chocaron con una persona y Sadaharu ladró. Cuatro segundos en el que la pelirroja maldijo al entrometido y a Sougo por no fijarse. Cinco segundos en el que el chico de la mirada inexpresiva se disculpaba por todas la groserías que soltaba su señorita enamorada.

—¡Te voy a matar! ¡Me he ensuciado por tu culpa, maldito idiota bastardo! ¡Sougo, idiota, también es tu culpa!

—Discúlpeme, señorita Kagura.

Ambos miraron al culpable.

—Oh, el bastardo de la otra vez.

—Hola, Tsubasa-entrometido —lo saludo el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no delataba más que odio.

Tsubasa le tendió la mano a Kagura con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió, agarro la muñeca de él y lo tiro al suelo junto a ella. Luego, se levanto aprovechando a limpiarse la ropa. Sougo sonrió con burla viendo como Tsubasa caía a la tierra de cabeza. Esa era su encantadora y femenina novia.

—¡Maldita sea, te estoy intentando ayudar! ¡Idiota!

Ambos se sorprendieron ante la reacción del "educado" Tsubasa, pero no dejaron mostrar más que unas expresiones burlonas hacia él. Aunque ella sabía que era un doble cara desde que lo escuchó reír cuando se había caído en la primera cita que tuvo con Sougo.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo —murmuró el castaño —. Sólo fue una "casualidad".

—Eso, eso. ¿Está enojado, Tsubasa-san?

—Oh, claro que no. Sólo quiero matarlos.

La ironía y el sarcasmo abundaba en el ambiente.

Tsubasa se levantó con delicadeza, sonrió retorcidamente y le quitó la caja de sukonbu de la mano. Ella reaccionó de inmediato, pero él esquivo la patada fácilmente. El azabache abrió la caja y cuando quiso sacar uno recibió un puñetazo de parte de Sougo.

—¡Oye, Sougo! —escucharon un grito familiar —. ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

—Hijikata-san, ese tipo le quito algo a mi perro, cuenta como un robo.

—¿A quien le dices perro, sádico de mierda? —le pregunto ella, con un aura oscura detrás.

—¿Por qué no lo arresta y me encarga a mí para torturarlo durante toda su vida? —pregunta él con una voz tan inexpresiva que parece decirlo en serio.

Hijikata se acercó algo mal humorado a la escena. Tsubasa se sobó la mejilla y sonrió, dejando ver algo de sangre entre sus dientes. La escena parecía cómica de lejos, ya que: Kagura tenía los puños apretados y Sougo la abrazaba para que ella no mandara a la mierda al ladrón de sukonbu (literalmente, ya que ella nunca limpiaba cuando Sadaharu hacia popo); Hijikata fumaba sin importarle nada y Tsubasa balanceaba burlonamente la cajita frente al rostro de Kagura.

—Toma, Kagura-chan —dijo, una vez que se había cansado de jugar

El azabache le extendió la cajita de sukonbu. Sougo la soltó y la pelirroja le arrebato con rapidez la cajita, no vaya a ser que el ladrón de sukonbu empezara a jugar al: Te lo doy... o ¡No te lo doy!

—Tú voz se me hace conocida, bastardo.

—¿De dónde podrá ser?

Tsubasa se acercó a ella y tocó con un dedo su frente.

—Piensa, piensa, lindura-fenómeno.

Cerró los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa bastante hipócrita. El castaño apartó la mano, enojado por su presencia, o tal vez algo celoso. El azabache se sorprendió ante la acción de Sougo, luego volvió a sonreír, esta vez con picardía.

—¿Eres su novio, cierto? —el castaño frunció el ceño, punto para el azabache —. Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué diría tu hermano en estos momentos, Kagura-chan?

—Tú no conoces a Kamui, y él no es mi hermano.

Hijikata también conocía la voz de ese tipo. De algún lado, debía ser. Se tensó en el momento en que dos pares de ojos rojos se posaron sobre él. Maldijo en voz baja, el chico ese y el idiota de Sougo parecían dos completos sádicos, su expresión era la misma.

—Bueno. Creo que me voy, Kagura-chan. Bastardo de mierda —asintió en modo de despedida hacia Sougo y luego miró hacia el mayor —. Hijikata-san, nos volveremos a ver, me gustaría probarte.

Silencio.

—¿Te gusta Mayora?

—Eres peor de lo que pensé —balbuceó Sougo, alejándose unos pocos pasos de ellos dos al igual que Kagura.

Tsubasa los miró y luego a Hijikata, quien retrocedió algunos pasos con cierto miedo invadiéndolo. Kagura negó con la cabeza y Sougo se cubrió la cara mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Cuando por fin captó lo que habia dicho quiso golpear su cabeza contra alguna pared.

—Claro que no. Sólo quiero ver como pelea —respondió con una mueca de asco al saber en lo que estaban pensando —. ¡Nos vemos! Idiotas.

—¡No olvides que tienes algo entre tus dientes! —gritó el castaño, llamando la atención de cada persona que pasaba.

—¡Eso, eso, tal vez sea por lo que comiste hoy! —grito ella, siguiéndole la corriente a su novio.

—Malditos —susurró Tsubasa, ruborizado.

La pareja de novios se miraron con una sonrisa malévola, Hijikata se cubrió la boca aguantándose una pequeña risa. Kagura suspiró.

—Vaya, tu aura debe ser muy femenina. Si atraes a hombres así terminarás queriendo besar pe-...

El castaño tapó la boca de Kagura con una de sus manos, y miró de forma inexpresiva el tic en el ojo de Hijikata. El adicto a la mayonesa parecía a punto de explotar, sobre todo porque ahora que meditaba bien, nunca le dio permiso a Sougo para que se salga del trabajo. Kagura le dio con el codo al estomago de su sádico novio y terminó la frase que había quedado en suspenso.

—...-nes.

—¡Ustedes, malditos idiotas!

Sougo levanto como a un costal de papas a Kagura, quien le sacaba la lengua de forma burlona a Hijikata. Mientras, el del cigarrillo venía corriendo detrás de ellos con su katana en mano. La gente que paseaba por allí ni siquiera se detuvieron un segundo a pensar en que pasaba. Sabían que el Shinsengumi estaba repleto de lunáticos.

—Mayora, no le dejare acercarse a Gin-chan.

Sougo soltó una risita, cosa que la pelirroja escuchó perfectamente y fue lo que la alentó a continuar.

—Deberías tener tu propio prostíbulo, imagínalo. Aunque necesitas publicidad, pero, no te preocupes que yo me encargo.

—¡Sougo baja a esa mocosa!

El castaño que tenia a la pelirroja en su hombro ignoró completamente a su superior.

—¡Oigan, amigos! —llamó la atención de todos los que pasaba por allí —. ¡Este hombre de aquí tiene un prostíbulo y necesita algunos trabajadores! —sonrió —. Buena suerte con tú negocio, Mayora-tin. Le diré a Gin-chan.

Hijikata se vio envuelto rápidamente por hombres y mujeres, quienes lo empezaron a jalonear. Sougo bajó a Kagura de su hombro y le besó la frente.

—Bien hecho.

—Lo sé, soy la mejor. ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando?

—El jefe se enojará si vuelves más tarde, vamos Kagura.

—Sí, sí.

Se tomaron nuevamente las manos y comenzaron a caminar dejándose se llevar por los gritos de Hijikata.

 **-x-**

 **Tal vez este FF(FanFiction) está terminado, pero yo leo siempre los comentarios. Así que si te gusto, o te saque una sonrisa, dame algo de tu tiempo y regálame un comentario. O bueno, si quieres seguir leyendo rápidamente, lo comprendo :'u**

 **Bai.**

 **-corazoncillos gay de mi parte pa' ti-.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: La Noticia.**

Comienza otro típico día en el cual Kagura se levanta feliz de la vida... aunque ayer se ganara un par de gritos de parte del peli-plateado y tuviera que evitar que este matara a su novio, aunque realmente a ella le importaba muy poco lo que pasara entre esos dos y quería ir a dormir de una buena vez. Nuestra protagonista principal se encontraba feliz, sin saber que tan solo a unos metros de ella podría estar una de las personas a las que más odiaba y quería a la vez, su hermano.

―¡Te digo que quiero comer! ―gritó un azabache, haciendo puchero.

―Ah, primero tendrás que vencerme ―dijo el pelirrojo, divertido de la situación.

―Oigan ustedes, paren. ¿No podemos tener un desayuno habitual? ―murmuró un castaño, mientras miraba hambriento la comida que se encontraba sobre la mesita ―. Tengo hambre, comencemos. ¡Itadakimasu!

―¡Pero, Abuto-san, Kamui no me deja comer! ¡Y yo quiero eso! ―señaló la pequeña caja que el pelirrojo llevaba en manos.

―Tsubasa, peleemos y así veremos quién se gana los chocolates, es simple ―sonrió inocentemente―. Quien muere no come y, quien gana, sí.

―No, no es así de simple. Soy joven y guapo, no quiero perder la vida ―suspiró, agotado ―. ¡Ahora devuélveme mis chocolates! ¡Maldición, Kamui!

El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, se divertía al ver como Tsubasa intentaba agarrar la caja de chocolates que tenía en su mano pero sin querer darle siquiera un golpe o tocarlo. Según él no le gustaba pelear con nadie a menos que fuese necesario, y eso a Kamui llegaba a desagradarle, ya que llevaban la misma sangre. Ambos eran del clan Yato, junto a Abuto.

―¿Por qué tienes la manía de comer esas cosas? ―preguntó el castaño, mientras comía todo lo que había sobre la mesita. Ignorando el hecho de que no quede nada para sus compañeros.

―¡Porque son deliciosas! ―respondió el azabache con un brillo inusual.

―Quiero probar ―canturreó Kamui, abriendo la caja.

Tsubasa miro con agonía como el pelirrojo comía uno a uno sus dulces favoritos, apretó sus dientes con fuerza y suspiro tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Pero no pudo. Antes de que Kamui comiera el ultimo chocolate se acerco a él y mordió su mano con fuerza, logrando sacarle un poco de sangre. Kamui observó, sin expresión alguna, como Tsubasa lamia la sangre que se resbalaba por su propia mano debido a la diminuta mordida que tenia.

―Creo que mejor te comeré a ti ―balbuceó con una sonrisa tierna.

―A veces pienso que eres un vampiro ―susurró Abuto ―. O tal vez que te gusta Kamui, cualquiera de las dos me desagrada.

―Abuto-san, ¿Quiere que también lo muerda a usted? ―preguntó divertido, mientras lo miraba de reojo y reía.

―No, gracias.

El castaño negó varias veces, la última vez que lo había mordido de casualidad no dejo de seguirlo a todas partes. Ese chico tenía un grave problema aunque no lo demostrara, y por alguna razón cuando lo vieron por primera vez pensaron que era una persona cualquiera, antes de que golpeara a Kamui por robarle una caja de chocolate que había comprado.

―¿Por qué? Déjeme probar solo un poco su sangre ―le pidió, mientras soltaba la mano de Kamui, quien había quedado en shock al ver su sangre derramándose.

―No ―negó rápidamente, aterrándose a cada paso que daba el azabache ―. ¿Te gustan los hombres?

Tsubasa lo miró confundido, preguntándose a sí mismo el porqué siempre pensaban eso. Abuto suspiró, había logrado que el azabache parara de caminar hacia él. Kamui seguía mirando su mano con una sonrisa en la cara. Finalmente, luego de un largo silencio, el azabache suspiró y se sentó, preparándose para comer.

―No lo creo ―sonrió inocentemente ―. Hace unos días vi a una chica pelirroja con mal vocabulario y unos ojos azules ―murmuró, mirando a Kamui. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una burlona en cuanto el único pelirrojo de la habitación giró a verlo, logró captar su atención —. Y me pareció muy hermosa, lástima que tenia novio ―finalizó.

Kamui lo observó largos minutos con los labios fruncidos hasta que recuperó su típica sonrisa y se sentó al lado de él. El mayor de los tres miró al azabache, sabiendo perfectamente de quien estaba hablando y sonrió al ver la mueca que había hecho Kamui al saber que su hermanita tenía un novio.

―Tiene buen sabor, lástima que me los acabe. Te odio y cualquier día te matare, idiota ―le devolvió la caja de chocolates vacía.

―¡Mis chocolates!

―Debiste haberle quitado la cajita antes, la vida está llena de decisiones ―murmuró Abuto, con una sonrisa.

Volviendo con nuestra protagonista principal... En este momento se encontraba descansando sobre el suave pelaje de su fiel compañero, leía una revista típica de chismes. El adulto de este cálido hogar se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo, viendo la portada de la revista que leía la adolescente. Habían algunos mangas que debería empezar ya a leer. No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban unos lentes flotantes rondando por la habitación... Oh, y también un chico que hacia el trabajo de sostenerlos.

―Kagura-chan, deja quieta la revista. Debo de ver el interesante resumen del porque hace bien consumir dulces, deberían aprender algo de mí ―sonrió egocéntricamente.

―¿Qué deberíamos aprender de ti? ―preguntó ella, con voz cansada ―. ¿Sacarnos los mocos o... tal vez ir a conseguir - _beep-_ para que - _beep-_ y nosotros luego - _beep-_? ―preguntó la pelirroja, concentrando el 80% de su atención en la revista.

―¡Kagura-chan! ―los anteojos la regañaron ―. Ese no es un lenguaje adecuado para una señorita.

―Eso es lo que aprendo de Gin-chan.

Kagura bajo la revista, apoyándola en sus piernas y miro a Gintoki en silencio. Ambos se sostenían la mirada, absolutamente serios. Alguien irrumpió en el hogar de estos cuatro, gritando algo inentendible. Inentendible porque: 1) Apenas entro, Kagura le tiro la revista a la cara. 2) Sadaharu mordió la cabeza del "no invitado". 3) Shinpachi le dio con la escoba en la espalda. 4) Gintoki termino el trabajo con un escupitajo. Como todo buen líder.

―¡Oye, maldito consumidor de azúcar! ¿Pero que le has hecho a Anpan-man? ―le reclamó Hijikata, ingresando al humilde hogar.

―Esto... Hijikata-san, yo no me llamo...

―Cállate, Anpan-man.

El del cigarrillo pasó por encima de Yama-, digo, Anpan-man y se dirigió a mirar por la ventana ante las atentas miradas de los habitantes del humilde hogar. Recalco **humilde** , por si no lo captaron.

―Toshi-kun, ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? No requiero de tus servicios.

Hijikata rápidamente volteo a ver a la niña, quien se reía disimuladamente al lado de Shinpachi. Este último miraba con burla al sonrojado vice-comandante del Shinsengumi. La señalo con desprecio, tratando de no olvidar que era la novia del sádico que dormía en la habitación contigua a la suya y podría hacerle cualquier cosa mientras dormía por haber insultado a la pelirroja.

―Tú... mocosa, ¡Se lo dijiste!

―Mayora-san, debía ayudarlo a reclutar necesitados ―sonrió con picardía ―. Como Gin-chan.

―¡¿Qué acabas de decir, mocosa?! ―gritó el peli-plateado ―. ¡No soy ningún necesitado! Yo puedo hacerlo... sólo ―balbuceó, desviando la mirada.

―Tienes razón Gin-chan, Mayora no lo hace bien. Apesta en eso, ¿No?

Estaba claro que quien tenía las riendas de la conversación era Kagura. Shinpachi suspiró sabiendo que esto no terminaría en algo bueno y ayudo a Yamazaki a que se ponga de pie, fue a servirle algo para beber y cuando volvió comenzaron a conversar de diversas cosas que sólo dos personajes de su sencillez lo entenderían.

 _[Shinpachi/Yamazaki: ¿A qué se refiere con "sencillez"?]_

―Eso es, Kagura-chan ―asintió varias veces, con una sonrisa nerviosa ―. Toshi-kun apesta en este tipo de cosas.

―¡Oye, ¿En qué momento unieron fuerzas ustedes dos?! ―les reclamó, viendo como ambos reían ―. ¡Puedo hacerlo bien si quiero! ¡Puedo poner todo mi esfuerzo si quiero! ―gritó mientras lo señalaba.

―Ah, Hijikata-san ―se escuchó una voz cansada ―. Que vergüenza te daría... si toda la ciudad se enterase porque alguien grabo lo que dijiste.

Todos voltearon a ver al castaño de ojos rojos que había ingresado a la sala. El castaño sonrió y se acerco a darle un beso a la mejilla a su novia, quien se sonrojo y miro otro lado, apartando la cara de él con su mano. Gintoki olvido de lo que estaba hablando con Hijikata y carraspeó, con un grave tic en el ojo. Tal vez era que le había entrado un pelo de Sadaharu al ojo, quien sabe.

―Ya llegaste, Sougo. Bueno, ¿Podrías explicarles a tu novia y tus futuros familiares porque estamos acá? ―la pelirroja se sonrojo aún más, y el castaño notó esto ―. Y borra esa grabación a menos que quieras que te mate.

―Mayora, cállate ―balbuceó ella.

Las miradas de Sougo y Hijikata se cruzaron, el primero parecía querer matarlo mientras que el segundo estaba totalmente confundido.

―Hijibaka-san. Hazme el favor de no hacer sonrojar a la china, sólo yo puedo. Si te veo tratando de flirtear nuevamente con ella te voy a-...

―¿A qué vinieron? ―preguntó el peli-plateado ya cansado de todas las discusiones.

―Ah, cierto ―murmuró el castaño.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos sentados en los sillones, el ambiente se volvió algo tenso.

―Bueno, china. Iré directo al grano ―ella asintió en forma de afirmación ―. Hace unos días Kondo-san descubrió que tu hermano ha venido a "visitarnos".

A Shinpachi por poco se le quiebran las lunas de sus anteojos y Gintoki miraba seriamente a los que estaban hablando. Yamazaki por su parte tan solo deseaba comer Anpan. [Yamazaki: Eso es mentira, ¡Eso es mentira!] Kagura se quedó tiesa. Luego de unos segundos entreabrió la boca para hablar, pero Hijikata alzó la mano, interrumpiendo su hablar.

―No sabemos el porqué, o donde ha estado... Pero sabemos que fue al mismo parque de diversiones en el que tú y Sougo estuvieron haciendo sus cursilerías hace unos meses ―terminó por decir Hijikata.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que siquiera fuera una broma. Pero lo único que pensó ella en ese mismo instante fue otra cosa. Sougo y Kagura reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y miraron a Hijikata.

―¿Qué hacías tu en el parque al que ese bastardo/esa china y yo fuimos? ―preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

―Kondo-san me mando a vigilarlos...

Silencio nuevamente.

―Toshi-kun, eso está mal ―negó Gintoki, cubriéndose el rostro.

―Hijikata-san, me das pena ―negó Shinpachi, desviando la mirada.

Yamazaki mastico el anpan que quien sabe de donde lo había sacado y miró mal a su vice-comandante.

 _[Yamazaki: ¡Oye, escritora! ¡Deja de hacerme quedar mal!]._

La pareja se miró nuevamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran intercambiando información y cada uno la guardara en una carpeta con: "V" de venganza. Se pararon al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron con calma hacia la puerta, no sin antes darle una mirada de odio al ojiazul. Gintoki y Shinpachi siguieron con sus cosas sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _[Yamazaki: ¡¿Por qué no salgo yo?! ¡¿Es que acaso desaparecí de la escena?! ¡Ni si quiera dicen donde o que estoy haciendo!]_.

Yamazaki se fue a la tienda.

 _[Yamazaki: ¡Eso no es justo, escritora! ¡Es casi lo mismo que antes pero diferente!]_

Yamazaki se fue a la tienda... a comprar anpan y leche.

 _[Yamazaki: Me rindo, es inútil.]._

―Sougo, ¿Tienes la grabación?

―Sí, Kagura.

―Andando.

―¡Oigan ustedes, esperen! ¡Esperen! ―los llamó el ojiazul, corriendo tras ellos.

 **-x-**

 **HOLAAAA -corazoncillo gay(?)-.** Les traigo el primer capítulo del FF de: **Un sádico y una china, ¿Juntos? 2**. Espero que les haya gustado -se muerde las uñas-, y gracias por esperarme un laaaaaaaaargo tiempo y continuar a mi lado. FEEELINGS EVERYWHERE. Y... Creo que eso es todo, lamento la espera. Tan sólo espero que les guste, esta pareja siempre trae algo nuevo(?).

1\. ¿Qué pasara ahora que saben que Kamui se encuentra aquí?

2\. ¿Kagura y Sougo golpearan a Gorila-san?

3\. ¿Yamazaki aparecera en el siguiente capitulo? Creo que no.

4\. ¿La ciudad se enterara de que Hijikata-san esta "al otro lado de la acera"?

¡DESCUBRAN LO QUE SUCEDE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!

 **SHAUUU~ ;3;**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Hola, hermanita.**

―¿Se puede saber porque ustedes vienen con nosotros?

Hijikata se movió sigilosamente tratando de seguirle el rastro al hermano de la pelirroja. Kamui movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, claramente aburrido, se encontraba detrás de un azabache que parecía estar comprando algo. Gintoki avanzo unos pasos, tratando de seguirle el rastro a lo que parecía ser un gato negro. Luego miró a Hijikata y sonrió, apoyando su mano derecha en la cadera.

Cada uno miraba a sus respectivos objetivos mientras se escondían detrás de unos arbustos.

―Toshi-kun, claramente necesitaran nuestra ayuda.

―¿Desde cuándo necesitamos su ayuda? ―preguntó, tratando de no enojarse.

―Mayora, no te olvides que te ayude a ganar clientes-aru.

―Sougo, será mejor que calles a esa mocosa ―advirtió el ojiazul.

―China, haz el favor de cerrar tú boca.

Kagura respondió de una manera que hasta alguien con problemas del oído podría escucharla.

―¡Oblígame! ―lo retó.

―¿Segura? ―arqueó una ceja.

El castaño se acercó a ella, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

―Chicos, cálmense o nos escucharan ―tartamudearon los anteojos.

―Es inútil, Shinpachi-kun. Sólo ignoralos ―agregó Yamazaki.

―Souchiro-kun, hazme un espacio.

―Jefe, muévete.

―¡Denegado! ―gritó, separando a la pareja.

― ¡Cállense! ―les regaño Hijikata ―. ¡Maldición, se van a escapar!

―¡El gato Shinpachi-kun, persigue al gato! ¡No se nos puede escapar! ―el peli-plateado olvidó a la pareja y corrió tras el gato, pero este ya estaba fuera de su vista ―. De todas maneras no nos iban a pagar...

Kagura miro a su hermano a lo lejos, no había cambiado mucho. Es más, se atrevía a decir que su apariencia era igual, ella y él lucían igual que antes. La misma vestimenta, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma sangre, los mismos padres... pero, lamentablemente, sus sentimientos eran distintos. Y eso le apenaba, ¿Por qué su hermano era así? Ella recordaba momentos extremadamente felices junto a él. Él la cuidaba y ella lo quería.

Pasado, eso era el pasado.

Ahora tenía a Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, la jefa y muchas personas más que había conocido desde que llego a Edo. Y entre ellas estaba Sougo. Papi aún seguía con ella aunque pocas veces lo veía, pero ella también quería tener una buena relación con Kamui. ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperar a su ser querido? A la única conclusión que podía llegar era que debía cambiar a su hermano. Ella lo seguía queriendo, puede que él la lastimase miles de veces, pero esos momentos que alguna vez compartieron son y serán irremplazables. Ella estaba segura de una cosa, su hermano volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

Y ella tenía que ayudarlo.

―China, ¿Estás bien?

―Preocúpate por ti mismo.

―Como quieras.

Kagura suspiró, frustrada, y siguió observando la escena. Sougo la miró de reojo, no pasaría por alto el mal estado de ella, es decir, ¿Quién mas tenía el derecho de hacerla sentir así? Cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba mirando fijamente a su hermano, no pudo evitar sentir impotencia. No sabía muy bien como consolar a las chicas, pero podría intentarlo si quería. Miro la mano de ella, sin darse cuenta ni retroceder ante sus actos la agarró y apretó como si quisiese darle apoyo.

―¿Qué?

―Tu mano esta fría.

―Ah ―sonrió, sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de él.

―¡Basta de esas cosas! ―gritó Gintoki.

―Oigan, Sougo y Kagura. ¿Ese no es el chico con el que se tropezaron la otra vez?

Ambos se dieron cuenta que él estaba allí. El azabache giro en el momento indicado, revelando su rostro. Era Tsubasa, quien le mostraba la cajita de chocolates a Kamui, tratando de sacarle en cara que la tenia y él no. De todas maneras Kamui se la arrebato y con velocidad abrió la cajita, saco uno de los preciados chocolates de Tsubasa y se lo comió de un solo bocado. Si el azabache no tuviese su paraguas en mano le hubiese dado con la rodilla en la cabeza por idiota, pero atraería la atención y no quería eso.

Kamui le dijo algo a Tsubasa al oído. Ambos giraron hacia los que supuestamente los estaban cazando, descubriendo el escondite. Kamui saludo su hermana menor con una sonrisa al igual que Tsubasa, eso la confundió un poco.

―¡Hola, hermanita! ―gritó Kamui, mientras masticaba un chocolate.

―¡Eh, tú! ―lo llamó el azabache ―. ¡Devuélveme la caja de chocolates!

―No, cómprate el tuyo.

―¡Pero si esa caja era mía, Kamui!

―Cállate.

Tsubasa se lo arrebato de las manos y se dirigió hacia el grupo que los miraba algo tensos, si Kamui o él se acercaban demasiado... Esto no terminaría bien, eso lo tenían en claro. Kagura se soltó de Sougo, quien aún la estaba agarrando de la mano como si fuese alguien a quien debía proteger, y sin pensárselo dos veces se adelanto ante todos, dando la cara. Kamui también se dirigió hacia ellos dando hábiles pasos.

―¿Qué quieres, bastardo?

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, sosteniendo fuertemente su paraguas en mano. Sougo quiso adelantarse también, pero una mirada de Hijikata lo detuvo. Aún así, lo desobedeció y continuo caminando hasta donde estaba la pelirroja malhumorada. El hermano de ella sonrió al ver al supuesto novio de su pariente y aceleró el paso. Mientras los de la Yorozuya miraban atentos a la pelirroja, atacarían si le hacían algo.

―Eres idiota ―susurra el castaño.

―Igual que tú.

―Eso ya lo sabía.

Kamui y Tsubasa llegan frente a ellos. El ambiente está tan tenso que si alguno hace un movimiento en vano la pelea comenzará y nada saldrá bien de esto.

―Oh, ese es el novio de tú hermanita ―dice Tsubasa, mientras come unos de sus ansiados chocolates y sonríe esperando ver algo de acción.

―Hola ―dice Kamui, saludando a la pareja.

El castaño lo sigue matando con la mirada mientras que Kagura resopla.

―¿Quieres algo, idiota? ¿O piensas que me creeré que has venido a saludar? ¿O saludar para ti significa matar?

―Hermanita, ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? ―le pregunta, ofendido.

―Tú mientes tanto como yo insulto.

―Bueno, me da igual lo que pienses ―suelta una risita que termina siendo algo escalofriante ―. Es que, ¿Sabes? Me he enterado de que sales con alguien, lo cual espero que sea una broma.

Kamui la observó con esos ojos azules que llamarían la atención de cualquiera, cualquiera menos Kagura, quien frunce el ceño. Ha de estar desmayada y todo esto es un sueño, ¿Cierto? Kamui ha de haberla golpeado fuerte y está soñando. Luego de que su cabeza hubiese procesado bien la situación, lo único que pudo decir fue un miserable:

―¿Qué?

―Ah, creo que te refieres a mí.

La pelirroja mira algo sorprendida a su novio, quien le toma nuevamente la mano con una sonrisa dedicada a Kamui en la cual trata de transmitirle el mensaje de: MUERETE, MUERETE, MUERETE. Kamui también le dedica la misma sonrisa al castaño, Kagura resopla por segunda vez en el día y chasquea los dedos entre los dos antes de que se maten.

―Un gusto.

―Es lamentable que no pueda decir lo mismo.

―Así no te ganaras mi apoyo para la relación ―sonrió inocentemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

―¿Crees que me importa?

―Pues debería, si a mí no me caes bien menos al viejo ―dijo esta vez con una voz más grave.

Sougo imaginó al triple de Kagura, versión hombre. Más fuerte, más huesos rotos.

―¿Ya te lo has imaginado?

―Uh, esto se pone bueno ―dijo el azabache en un pequeño canto ―. Iré a comprar otra caja de chocolates.

―¡Eh, yo también quiero una!

―Oye, adicto al azúcar, no hay tiempo para eso.

Sin embargo, Gintoki ignora al ojiazul que trata de detenerlo y corre hacia Tsubasa, quien lo espera. Comienzan a hablar de los diferentes sabores, olvidándose de la "pelea" que hay afuera. Hijikata resopla y escucha las risas de los lentes y Anpan-man. Pero estos se quedan callados al recibir una mirada más fría que el hielo.

―Bueno, al caso. Quiero luchar contigo ―dice Kamui como si no fuera la gran cosa.

 **-x-**

 **Holeh~.**

Antes que nada quería pedirles disculpas, las vacaciones pasaron volando y eso. ;-; Don't kill me plz(?). También lamento no haber avisado, sé que estuvo mal y espero que me perdonen... y bueno, ¡LO SIENTO! TT-TT

Por cierto, Kamui por fin aparece... ¡Yeei! ¡Kamui-sama! Ocno. .-. Espero que el capítulo les guste, pensaba subirlo el lunes pero sabia que contratarían a Elmo y lo enviarían a mi casa TTUTT En realidad hace unos días sentí que alguien se sentó al pie de mi cama... D': Pero estaba viendo CD's Drama's y se me paso. Yaoi plz.

 ** _Gracias por todo . -corazoncillo gay y abrazos-._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Dame la mano, somos hermanos. Dame la otra, somos idiotas.**

Kagura se encontraba desparramada sobre el sillón de su **humilde** hogar.

 _[Shinpachi: Escritora, te estás pasando un poco.]_

Tenía los pies en el respaldo de este y su cabeza en el asiento. Aún no procesaba bien lo que había pasado hace ya unas dos horas atrás; Sadaharu y ella se miraban fijamente, aunque este a veces le lamia la mejilla para sacarla del trance... y para que le dé siquiera algo de comida. ¿Debería preocuparse por Sougo o por Kamui? No lo sabía. Además, no entendía el porqué su hermano estaba tan interesada en su relación con el idiota ese. Era una estupidez, una tontería, algo que sólo le pasaría con Papi. Y tal vez con Gintoki. Si su hermano mayor no se preocupaba porque vivía con dos hombres mayores que ella (como Papi), tampoco se tendría que preocupar por que sale con un sádico. Ridículo.

Lo peor de toda la situación es que ese mismo castaño idiota el cual le gusta la había mirado fijamente en cuanto Kamui dijo eso y simplemente contesto: Lo hare sólo si nos dejas de molestar. Era un idiota, ¡Un bastardo idiota al cual quería! Kamui en ese momento había sonreído más que complacido por la respuesta, mientras los miraba con aquel par de ojos azules que le darían miedo a cualquiera. Ella había dejado pasar la risa que escucho de parte de aquel pelirrojo cuando se despidieron, era como si se estuviera burlando de aquella inocente respuesta.

Como un pedófilo que se burla de una niña que ha aceptado darle la mano.

―Kagura-chan, ¿En que piensas?

Shinpachi le dedico una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, algo típico en él. Se sentó en el sillón que había frente a ella, Kagura movió un poco a la bola de pelos que seguía frente a ella esperando comida y observo fijamente a Shinpachi, suspiró y... lo ignoró.

―¡Oye, te estoy hablando! ―gritó el de lentes.

―Gin-chan, Pachi está gritándome. ¿Podrías decirle que se calle y siga con sus deberes? ―habló la pelirroja, mientras acariciaba a Sadaharu.

El mayor de la sala ni se detuvo un segundo de devorar su postre. A decir verdad, se sorprendía al darse cuenta que Tsu-kun (apodo que le había puesto a Tsubasa), tuviera tan buenos gustos en lo que se refería a comida.

―Pachi, se bueno y ve a seguir limpiando. Para eso te pago ―dijo el de ojos de pez muerto.

―¡Eso es mentira, ni siquiera me pagas! Además, ¡¿Es que a nadie le preocupa lo que esta pasando?! ―gritó, mirándolos a ambos ―. ¡Hace unos segundos vimos al hermano de Kagura-chan! Y, ¡Hijikata-san sigue lastimado!

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, Pachi. Oogushi-kun aguanta bastante, su cuerpo lo resiste.

Unos segundos de silencio en los cuales se escuchaba una cuchara rechinar contra un plato hicieron que Kagura y Shinpachi repasaran lo que acababa de decir el mayor, ambos mostraron una sonrisa malévola combinada con picardía en sus rostros.

―¿Cómo sabes que el cuerpo de Hijikata-san resiste, Gin-san? ―preguntó el pelinegro.

―¿Dónde se juntaron? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

Sadaharu ladro cubriéndose sus orejas con sus patas delanteras mientras se echaba junto a Kagura en el sillón y Gintoki se atragantó con el helado de sabores que comía, levanto la mirada de su postre, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Tosió tratando de recuperarse y se alisó su ropa aunque no había ningún desperfecto. Luego se paró e ignoró los tres pares de ojos que veían cada movimiento suyo.

Escucharon como se calzó sus botas.

―Iré a comprar dulces, idiotas ―dijo, la puerta se abrió ―. ¡Y para que sepan, no me gusta Hijikata, prefiero las mujeres!

Y la casa se quedo nuevamente en silencio, luego de unos segundos Shinpachi y Kagura se miraron y comenzaron a reírse descontroladamente ante la situación. Cuando las risas cesaron y ya se habían calmado un poco, Shinpachi miró seriamente a Kagura y ella suspiró, sabiendo lo que se iba a venir.

―¿Quieres hablar? ―preguntó con amabilidad el muchacho.

Una charla con su "madre".

―Es lo que estamos haciendo ―dice ella con ironía.

El de lentes suspira.

―Me preocupa el bastardo. Y el otro bastardo también ―suelta por fin la pelirroja.

―Si no me dices sus nombres no se quienes son, Kagura-chan.

―¡Ugh, Pachi!

―Cálmate.

―No quiero que le suceda nada a Sougo, ni tampoco a Kamui.

― Y entonces, ¿Por qué no hablas con Okita-san y le explica sobre lo que sientes?

―No le diré que me preocupo por él.

―¿Por qué? ¿No eres su novia?

Kagura se sonroja inmediatamente, Shinpachi se ríe y ella le tira un zapato el cual él esquiva con facilidad ya que no fue tirado con fuerza. Además está muy acostumbrado a los ataques desprevenidos de Kagura. Parecen hermanos, y eso le da más confianza a ella de contarle sus cosas. Estas charlas las han tenido desde la primera pelea que tuvo con Sougo. Ella sonríe con algo de timidez y eso conmueve a Shinpachi, quien le sonríe con ternura.

―Es que... me da vergüenza.

―¿Cuántas veces le has dicho que lo quieres?

La pelirroja se queda callada, esperando a que lo comprenda. Él la mira sorprendido, creyendo que no es posible. Aunque, si lo piensa bien. Con ella todo es posible.

―¿Nunca?

―No.

Shinpachi comienza a reír.

―¡¿Por qué te ríes?! ¡No es gracioso!

―Lo siento, lo siento. Es que ya va siendo hora de que se lo digas ―le sonríe ―. Okita-san siempre se muestra cariñoso contigo, más de lo que era antes. ¿Por qué no se lo dices y hablas tranquilamente con él?

―Ya te lo dije, me da vergüenza.

―Dime que me quieres.

―¿Qué?

Eso la toma desprevenida, se sonroja por segunda vez.

―No bromees.

―No lo hago ―niega él, alzando las manos.

Se quedan en silencio.

―Te quiero.

―¿Ves? No es difícil ―alza el pulgar de su mano ―. Yo también te quiero.

―¡Pero, no es justo, es que tu eres como...! ―se queda en silencio.

―¿Cómo?

Él siente como si estuviese hablado con su hermana, Otae. Kagura-chan es como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, hasta ahora.

―¡Tú eres como mi hermano!

―Tú también eres como mi hermana, hermana pequeña. Pero, ahora... irás a llamar a Okita-san y le dirás que quieres hablar con él.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo una cita? ―tartamudea ―. Acaso... ¿Planeas que yo lo invite a salir? ―dice, señalándose a sí misma. Se siente algo ofendida.

―Exactamente eso.

―¡Absolutamente no!

―¿Por qué? A veces uno mismo debe tomar la iniciativa en una relación... ―él comienza a relatarle un discurso, algo que le entra por un oído a Kagura y le sale por el otro ―. Así que debes pedirle a Okita-san salir en una cita.

Shinpachi comienza a empujar a Kagura hacia el teléfono, ella se queja e incluso intenta pegarle unos cuantos puñetazos haber si aprende. Trata de ordenarle a Sadaharu que lo muerda pero este la ignora, dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina al no darle comida. Antes de que se dé cuenta, Shinpachi le ha puesto el teléfono al oído y se escucha los pitidos. Por suerte, Sougo tiene su propio celular y no tiene por qué estar llamando al Shinsengumi, o eso es lo que piensa.

―Por cierto, no sabía el numero de Okita-san. Y he llamado al Shinsengumi.

―¡Si serás hijo de...! ―se calla, alguien ha contestado al otro lado de la línea.

―Hola, buenas tardes.

Kagura se queda muda y mira a Shinpachi, quien mueve las manos y hace expresiones que ella no comprende. Al final le susurra algo y ella asiente.

―Eh, buenas tardes ―tartamudea, nerviosa ―. Soy Kagu-...

No puede ni terminar de decir su nombre porque escucha como se atolondran al otro lado de la línea. Kagura suspira y sopla su flequillo, le hace una mueca a Shinpachi, quien la observa con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Le resulta divertido el ver a Kagura con mal humor.

― _¡Sougo! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito mocoso, devuélveme mis cigarros!_ ―escucha un grito histérico al otro lado de la línea.

― _Kondo-san dijo que te harían mal._

― _¡No me importa!_ ―unos pasos acercándose ― _.¿Quién es, Yamazaki? Pon en altavoz._

― _Ah, claro Hijikata-san._

¡Estúpido Anpan-man! Lo que le faltaba, ahora tendría que decirlo todo en altavoz, ¡Excelente! ¿Pero que día es este? ¿Es martes trece? ¿No? ¡Pues lo parece! Kagura maldice internamente a todo y luego suspira, tiene que hacerlo. Se muerde el labio inferior y...

―Sádico. Quita el altavoz y deja a Mayora, debo hablar contigo.

Simplemente no puede dejar su orgullo a un lado y mostrarse muy cariñosa con él mediante palabras cuando todos la escuchan, ¡Es imposible! Escucha la risa de Sougo y como Yamazaki le pasa el teléfono. También escucha la risa de Mayora de fondo, y supone que Sougo le ha dado unas de sus miradas porque inmediatamente este tose.

―¿China? ¿Ya me extrañas?

―Cállate, idiota. Claro que no ―dice, pero sus mejillas la delatan.

―¿A sí? ―su voz suena exactamente igual que siempre, inexpresiva ―. Que pena, porque yo sí.

―Yo, bueno ―balbucea ―. ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o qué?

―Dime, te escucho.

Su corazón late a mil. Shinpachi da media vuelta y se va a otro lado, dándole su espacio, lo cual ella agradece y mucho. Escucha la respiración de Sougo y tiene nervios, muchos. ¿Y si le dice que no puede hoy? Tendría vergüenza, mucha vergüenza. Martes trece, espero que el mito de que das mala suerte no sea verdad.

―¿China?

Pero debe hacerlo, no quiere que nadie salga lastimado en esa pelea. Así que debe arriesgarse, ella puede. Puede. Puede. Puede que no. ¡Pero debe intentarlo!

―Yo quiero salir contigo. Hoy, en la noche ―tartamudea.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio se escucha la risa tranquila del castaño al otro lado de la línea, choca su cabeza contra la pared con vergüenza y miedo de escuchar su respuesta. ¿Escucharon que los ñandús esconden su cabeza en la tierra cuando tienen miedo? Pues ella la choca.

Contra una pared.

―Está bien. Voy a buscarte a las seis y media, yo invito a cenar.

Kagura salta y festeja internamente mientras sonríe. ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Y también cenaran, comida! Ella planeaba salir a caminar, pero no está mal lo que él le propone.

―Bien.

―Te quiero.

Eso es demasiado, cuelga rápidamente sin darle una respuesta. Pero sabe que él de seguro se está riendo y no se tomara a mal que le haya colgado de improvisto. Ahora, viene lo difícil. Ponerse algo adecuado para la cita. Corre hacia Shinpachi sonriendo y le pide que llame a Otae.

 **-x-**

Holewhes~. ¿Cómo están? No pude aguantar la emoción y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.

Este capítulo me gusta en particular porque puedo mostrar la relación que tienen Kagura y Shinpachi, y es que, ¡Son como hermanos! Lo siento, Kamui. Pero... ¡ADMITANLO, SON TAN TIERNOS! Y aunque quede muy OC (Out character "Fuera del personaje", o algo así), es mi FF (no te lo tomes a mal, refiero a que obviamente será diferente al anime y manga en algún punto. Lol.), y pos~. Acá pueden notar como las personalidades de los personajes van progresando, menos Gin-chan, él siempre será como un niño equiz dhé. También si se dieron cuenta estoy cambiando en el tema de como narro la historia, espero que les guste ese cambio :3

 **Shauu~**

-corazoncillo gay- 3

Besos y abrazos :3


	5. Capítulo 4

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO :3**

 **Capítulo 4: Nunca agarres una casaca antes de salir de casa.**

―Kagura-chan, te ves hermosa ―Otae aplaudió, contenta. Luego, miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora ―. ¡Yo me tengo que ir! ―grita, dando un pequeño salto y captando la atención de los demás ―. He quedado con alguien. Shin-chan, ¿Hoy podrías salir a comer con Gin-san? He dejado dinero en tú cuarto, no me ha alcanzado el tiempo para cocinar. Lo siento ―se disculpa.

Kagura y Shinpachi le dan otra repasada a la ropa que lleva puesta Otae, va muy linda, incluso su carácter ha cambiado. Con quien sea que este saliendo, la trata muy bien, pero de igual manera eso a Shinpachi no le gusta. La mira seriamente, pero Otae no se da cuenta. Le da un beso en la frente a cada uno y sale corriendo a encontrarse con ese alguien que la ha puesto tan emocionada. Kagura se mira nuevamente en el espejo mientras que Shinpachi piensa en las posibilidades de que su hermana mayor este saliendo con algún chico.

―También estas muy linda, Kagura-chan ―admite Shinpachi, con amabilidad.

―Eh, gracias.

Aunque no le gusta mucho eso de usar tacones, se ha puesto unos negros, son bajos pero aun así le incomoda. No entiende como las chicas pueden andar todo el día caminando con esas cosas. Lleva nuevamente un vestido, es rosado y con mangas cortas, siente que aprieta levemente su cintura. El cabello también lo lleva suelto y no tiene nada de maquillaje. Le gusta como se ve, el vestido es muy simple y lindo. Da una vuelta y sonríe.

―¡Kagura-chan, Okita-san está aquí! ―gritan desde afuera.

Supone que es Otae, quien se ha tomado la molestia de avisarle. Shinpachi le desea suerte y le hace acordar de hablar con el castaño que la espera afuera sobre sus sentimientos, seriamente. Ella asiente y se despide de él. Corre hacia la salida y antes de llegar camina despacio, no quiere parecer desesperada. Es algo raro, ya que antes le daba igual lo que él llegara a pensar de ella, pero ahora... ahora es diferente.

―Kagura.

Y lo ve, está muy guapo, lo admite sólo en sus pensamientos. Está vestido formalmente, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, su casaca también es negra y la lleva puesta encima de un hombro. Ella espera pacientemente algún comentario de él, pero recuerda que Shinpachi le ha dicho que a veces ella debe tomar el primer paso.

―Estás muy, eh ―balbucea, tratando de recordar la palabra ―... guapo.

Su lengua se traba al hablar, él le tiende una mano y ella la acepta con una tímida sonrisa. Sougo arquea una ceja, se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla. Kagura está actuando adorablemente, y de alguna manera siente que debe recompensárselo.

―Tú también ―le dice al oído.

Kagura siente morirse allí mismo, lo empuja y carraspea. Ambos comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano, están en silencio y ella siente que debe decir algo... pero no sabe que, ¡Si Pachi estuviera allí! Luego de unos segundos se le ocurre algo. Titubea un poco sobre si decirlo, pero finalmente lo suelta. Ella es la reina del Kabukicho, no tiene porque ser tan tímida. Tan sólo debe hablar con él como habla con Shinpachi o Gin-san.

Es fácil, se repite mentalmente.

―¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? ―pregunta y luego mira hacia otro lado.

Sougo gira a mirarla, siente que Kagura aprieta suavemente su mano.

―Luego de que tu hermano se fuera... cuando regrese al Shinsengumi, fue aburrido. El idiota de Hijikata sigue algo lastimado, tuve que cuidarlo. Pero supongo que mi día mejoro nuevamente cuando llamaste ―dice sinceramente ―. ¿Y tú?

―Gin-chan y Shinpachi siempre hacen las mismas cosas. Es aburrido.

―Mhm, ¿Y conmigo te aburres?

Kagura sonríe algo nerviosa y sus miradas se conectan, poco a poco se va ruborizando.

―No ―responde ella, finalmente ―. Así que, ¿Mayora sigue mal? ―cambia de tema rápidamente ―. Que tonto.

―Lo sé, trate de detenerlo.

―Kamui tan sólo le dio un golpe, mira como lo dejo ―dice ella con burla, tratando de elogiarse a sí misma porque sabe que ha recibido un golpe de su hermano y no le ha ido tan grave.

―Pero, Hijikata-san también lo golpeo ―dice él, tratando de dejar mal parado a Kamui.

Ambos saben que en realidad los golpes no han sido tan graves, y que no sólo fue uno.

―De todas maneras Mayora quedó peor que Kamui.

―¿Cómo sabes que a Kamui no lo están atendiendo en este mismo momento?

―¡Sueña! ―ríe.

―Será un lindo sueño, entonces.

―Idiota.

Ingresan a un restaurante diferente al de la vez anterior, él le aparta la silla como todo un caballero y Kagura se sienta. No está acostumbrada a tal tipo de cuidados. Aunque le gusta. Se lo agradece en voz baja a Sougo y él asiente. Con su pie mueve hacia atrás la silla de Sougo, y esta vez es el turno de él agradecerle a ella. Este restaurante también es algo formal. Espera que no aparezca Gin-chan o Shinpachi esta vez, por suerte tan solo viene una chica.

―Hola, ¿Qué desean pedir?

Es muy linda, mira fijamente a Sougo y parece que a ella no la nota. Eso comienza a molestarle de maneras sobrenaturales, frunce el ceño y mira a su novio pacientemente. Él le pregunta que desea y a ella se le iluminan los ojos al escuchar la palabra comida, pide algo que le parezca delicioso y él también pide lo mismo.

―¿Nada más? ―pregunta nuevamente.

―No, gracias ―responde él, inexpresivo como siempre.

―¿Seguro? ¿No deseas mi núme-...?

―Mi novio te ha dicho que no, muchas gracias ―responde ella.

La chica la mira algo asustada, se da media vuelta y se va. Kagura también suspira y se sienta, no se ha dado cuenta pero se ha inclinado sobre la chica cuando le dijo eso, tratando de intimidarla mientras se ayudaba con un fierro de la silla. Sougo la observa algo sorprendido, pero cuando comprende lo que ha pasado le sonríe traviesamente.

―Celosa ―dice él, tratando de hacerla enojar.

Y lo logra.

―¿Qué dices? ―pregunta ella, algo enojada.

―Que eres celosa ―la señala.

―No, no lo soy.

―Eso díselo a la chica que se ha ido corriendo.

―Ah, ¿Era una chica? ―dice, desviando la mirada ―. Parecía un señor con un vestido.

―Lo que digas.

―Idiota.

La comida llega unos segundos después, se ve delicioso. Ambos agradecen y comienzan a degustar el platillo que han traído. Para sorpresa de Sougo, ella está comiendo lentamente. Parece nerviosa y le tiembla un poco el cubierto.

―Oye, Sougo ―lo llama.

―¿Sí?

Él la mira atentamente.

―¿Es que acaso debes mirarme para poder escucharme?

―Es mala educación no mirar a alguien cuando te habla, ¿Sabes?

Kagura resopla y sigue comiendo, si él la mira entonces la única solución es que ella no lo mire. Piensa bien en sus palabras, las repite mentalmente y alza la mirada de su plato. Él tiene la barbilla apoyada en una mano mientras que con la otra come. Su mirada no se despega de ella y la hace sentirse incómoda.

―¿Sucede algo, Kagura?

―No, nada. ¿Por qué?

―Pregunto.

―Eh, Sougo ―titubea y él asiente―. ¿Vas a pelear con Kamui?

―Sí.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque quiero que entienda que tú eres mi novia, y no dejarás de serlo.

Se sorprende aunque trata de que él no lo note y sigue comiendo, debe estar tranquila, además... ¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa? De verdad hoy debe ser martes trece, o algo por el estilo. ¡Y la sigue mirando! Por más que Kagura levante la mirada de su plato y lo mire disimuladamente se encuentra con sus ojos. Carraspea.

―En serio, ¿Pasa algo?

―No ―niega ―. Bueno, tal vez.

―¿Alguien te hizo algo?

―Claro que no, tonto. ¿Crees que no se defenderme? ―pregunta, a la defensiva.

―No, pero de todas maneras...

Es difícil concentrarse en que decir cuando él la está mirando fijamente, tratando de sonsacarle información. Sabe que debe decírselo, pero la noche recién comienza, y aún no planea decirle que lo quiere. Y es que hace unas semanas se declaraban la guerra entre ellos, ¿Cómo es que todo cambio tan rápido? Lo mira nuevamente y él le guiña un ojo. Ella se atora y comienza a toser mientras mira a otro lado, tratando de pasar desapercibido el sonrojo que crece cada vez más en sus mejillas. El plato de él ya está vacío y el suyo también, se para rápidamente.

―Te espero afuera ―dice ella.

―Bien.

Kagura corre entre las mesas y cruza rápidamente la puerta de salida, el viento le da en el rostro... ¡Se olvido de traer casaca! Refunfuña y se acaricia los brazos tratando de darse calor a sí misma. Supone que ahora irán a caminar por allí. Maldice en voz baja, va a tener mucho frío. Algo cubre sus hombros, mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con la mirada de Sougo, quien le ha dado su casaca para que se cubra del frío. El castaño toma su mano y entrelaza los dedos.

―Vamos, china.

―Vamos, sádico.

Ya no siente tanto frío.

 **-x-**

Espero que este capítulo les guste :3 A mi me encanto adasdasdas son tan tieeeeeeernos. Me encanta ver que las personalidades de los personajes van cambiando poco a poco. So cute! ;u; Y eso, bueno. Déjenme saber si les gusto, pa' eso están los comentarios. En el capítulo pasado no muchas comentaron y no sé si les gusto. Estuve un tanto preocupada, pero ya paso. (?)

 **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE** : He creado una página en facebook llamada: **Sadaharu35** (así de simple), ya que me he dado cuenta que cuando publico mensajes no los llegan a leer o pasan de ellos. Además varias de ustedes han de usar Facebook, sólo deben darle me gusta a la página para recibir cuando publique un capítulo :3

 **Shauuu~**

 **-corazoncillo gay-.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos.**

¡Esto es estúpido! Han ido a caminar y han hablado de tantas cosas, la mayoría fueron estupideces, y hasta ahora, que se dirige hacia su casa, no ha podido hablarle a Sougo adecuadamente sobre lo que siente. Y es que las palabras no han podido salir de su boca, ¡Es tan molesto! Y como si fuera poco, ha empezado a llover. Ambos comienzan a correr y Kagura mira al castaño, él está absolutamente mojado mientras ella está tan seca. Se detienen cuando están delante de la escalera de su casa y antes de irse se miran a los ojos.

―Bueno, china.

―Eh...

―Buenas noches.

Se inclina un poco y se acerca lentamente hacia su rostro, siente como poco a poco él presiona sus labios contra los de ella y suspira. El beso es delicado, siente su respiración como si fuese un cosquilleo y pasa los brazos por su cuello, se pone de puntillas y profundiza el beso. Sougo coloca sus manos en las mejillas de ella, cuando se separan ambos sueltan unas risitas y antes de que él se vaya Kagura toma su mano.

―No quiero que te vayas ―dice ella, aprieta la mano del contrario y luego se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho ―. Es decir, está lloviendo.

―Pero el jefe...

―También es mi casa, ¿Sabes?

―Kondo-san se enojara.

―Mañana es domingo y le podrías avisar al gorila que te quedaras ―rueda los ojos, como si fuese lo más obvio ―. Deja de dar excusas, ¿O es que acaso me tienes miedo?

Él ríe, como si fuese la broma más grande del mundo.

―¿Yo tenerte miedo? Nunca.

―Vamos.

Y sin esperar una respuesta suya lo tironea hasta que llegan al segundo piso, cuando entran el ambiente es cálido lo cual hace sentir bien a Sougo, quien estaba congelado aunque no lo demostrara. Kagura deja la chaqueta de él en el sillón y le pide que la espere, toma su ropa y corre al baño. Mientras tanto Sougo sonríe inconscientemente al recordar el beso, sabe o presiente que su novia quiere decirle algo pero no puede ya que es algo orgullosa... Y además ha conocido una nueva faceta de ella, cuando esta celosa. Eso demuestra que de verdad lo quiere, de alguna manera, así que aunque no se lo diga... lo sabe.

Kagura siempre demuestra sus sentimientos mediante acciones.

Antes de que ella salga aprovecha a enviar un mensaje a Kondo-san, diciéndole que se quedara a dormir allí. Inmediatamente recibe un mensaje de él diciéndole que no se sobrepase con Kagura, a lo cual Sougo responde con un emoticón de sonrisa malvada. Aunque obviamente no hará nada, a menos que quiera que la china lo eche a la calle... sería capaz de hacerlo y no le importaría que fuese su novio o que este lloviendo.

Idea descartada.

―¡Ya estoy aquí! ―grita y sale del baño ―. Te prestare un pijama de Gin-chan por mientras, ojala que te quede.

―¿Me quedare a dormir?

―Bueno... si quieres.

―Claro que quiero.

Corre hacia el cuarto de Gintoki, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego le lleva un pijama a Sougo y lo empuja hacia el baño, ambos ríen. Pero, ahora que lo piensa, ¿Dónde dormirá Sougo? ¡Si será idiota! Van a tener que dormir juntos, no queda otra. Pensar en eso la pone algo nerviosa, tendrán que compartir un espacio demasiado pequeño.

―China, estoy listo ―murmura Sougo.

Kagura lo espera apoyada en la pared que queda al lado de la puerta del baño. Cuando él sale suelta una risita, el pijama le queda algo holgado pero de todas maneras... sigue estando guapo.

―Se te ve bien ―susurra y luego carraspea ―. No hay comida, no te ilusiones. Vamos a dormir ya, Gin-chan no llegara hasta dentro de unas horas.

― ¿Y tú bola de pelos?

―Se llama Sadaharu ―murmura con enojo ―. Ha de estar por allí, luego vendrá. No salgas al baño por la noche, a menos que quieras que te muerda.

―¿Dónde dormiré yo?

Ella se queda callada y carraspea nuevamente, él comprende y se burla del rostro sonrojado de su novia. Le toma de la mano y van apagando las luces mientras pasan, cuando llegan al armario-cama de Kagura, entra primero Sougo y luego ella. Se está muy caliente adentro y el espacio es reducido, por lo que tendrán que dormir juntos. Muy juntos. Él pasa un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Kagura y el otro lo pasa por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Mientras tanto ella tan sólo apoya la cabeza en su pecho y suelta todo el aire que ha aguantado desde que entraron.

Se quedan en absoluto silencio, no saben que decir o hacer. Kagura puede escuchar los sonidos que emite el corazón de Sougo, es algo que la relaja y pronto piensa en lo que hasta ahora no le ha dicho. Y ahora que están a oscuras no tendrá vergüenza y podrá evitar eso de que la mire tan fijamente como lo ha hecho unas horas atrás.

―¿Estas despierto?

―Sí, ¿Pasa algo?

―Hoy hable con Shinpachi... ―comienza a decir ―, y me hizo entender algunas cosas.

―¿Cómo cuales?

―No te las diré.

Sougo resopla y ella aguanta las ganas de reírse, pronto vuelve a retomar un poco de la seriedad que requiere el asunto y finalmente comienza a hablar nuevamente.

―No quiero que pelees con Kamui, no quiero que te pase nada...

―¿Y eso a que se debe?

―Yo...

Se escucha como la puerta se abre y alguien comienza a andar descalzo por toda la casa, recuerda que han apagado las luces, lo cual ocasiona que la persona que ha entrado suelte varias maldiciones al caer. También se escucha un ladrido y un: ¡Cállate, bola de pelos! Kagura sabe quién es, obviamente es Gin-chan, quien ha llegado por fin a la casa. Y de seguro en un estado de ebriedad sorprendente.

―¡Kagura-chan, ¿Estas en casa?! ¡Llegue!

―¡Cállate, trato de dormir! ―le grita Kagura.

―Estos mocosos de hoy en día, no respetan a los mayores ―dice el peli-plateado.

¡Estuvo a punto de decírselo! ¡Es increíble como un borracho puede arruinarte tu momento de confesión! ¡¿No puede tirarle una silla o algo?! Kagura refunfuña en voz baja y escucha como el castaño que está a su costado se mofa de ella. Con un solo dedo comienza a pincharle con fuerza la barriga, tratando de hacerle daño para que deje de reírse. Sougo agarra sus muñecas, ella trata de liberarse pero no puede, eso le molesta más.

―¡No es gracioso! ―le grita entre susurros.

―Sí que lo es ―le susurra Sougo.

―¡Eres... eres insoportable!

―¿A sí? ¡Tú también!

―¡Muérete!

―¡Muérete tú!

Sougo se acerca a ella y la besa a la fuerza, la pelirroja trata de liberarse y mueve con fuerza sus brazos. Cuando él finaliza el beso ella lo empuja, el castaño suelta un: _auch_. Kagura se burla de él. Sougo chasquea la lengua, le duele la espalda.

―Idiota ―dice el castaño.

―¿Disculpa?

―Te disculpo.

Kagura agradece que no haya ninguna luz prendida, su cara esta roja. Y no, no se está ruborizando. Está furiosa, quiere darle puñetazos o patadas pero por alguna razón su mismo cuerpo no se lo permite. No quiere lastimarlo. Ah, pero eso sí, su boca nadie la controla.

―Tarado ―dice con odio.

―Idiota.

―Sádico.

―China.

Guarda silencio unos segundos.

―Te quiero.

 **-x-**

 **¡HOOOOOOOOOLA! :3**

Y~. Aquí tenemos el capítulo número cinco, ¡POR FIN KAGURA! ¡Al fin admitiste tus feelings! Gin-chan como siempre, borracho. Ocno ;_; Pero, así lo queremos, ¿No? (Deben de quererlo, ¿Cómo no puedes querer a alguien como Gintoki? Es tan asdadsa -momento fangirl-). Tal vez Sougo se este saliendo de su "personalidad", pero es que está progresando(?). No sé si ustedes esperen que siempre la este llamando idiota a Kagura... A no seeeer ~( 7U7 )~ ¡SADAHARU HACE APARICIÓN! (Quiero tener un perro así ;_;)

 **PREGUNTAS~**

 **1\. ¿Cómo esperan que reaccione Sougo ante el "te quiero" inesperado de Kagura-chan? TTUTT #FEELINGSPLZ**

 **2\. ¿Gintoki llega a su cama o se cae por el camino? xD**

 **3\. ¿Con quién estará saliendo Otae-san? 7( ;3;) Aidontnou(?)**

 **4\. ¿Cómo estás? -corazoncito-**

 **¡Besos pegajosos para todas/os! -corazoncillo gay-**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Gracias, bola de pelos.**

Kagura está en un grave shock. ¿Quién lo está causando? Sougo, y ella se está dejando llevar. No entiende nada, sólo mantiene los ojos cerrados. Lo que si sabe es que debe detenerlo, ya va tres veces que le muerde el labio. ¿Es que a caso es un vampiro o qué? Hace unos minutos le había dicho que lo quería, y luego se lo repitió tres veces porque al parecer no la había escuchado. Si será estúpido. Y después de eso Sougo prácticamente se le lanzó encima y comenzó a besarla.

―Sougo ―le dice entre besos ―. Para...

El castaño no le hace caso y sigue en lo suyo, no sabe en lo que está pensando. Aunque aclara un poco las cosas cuando se da cuenta que él está intentando quitarle la parte de arriba de la piyama. Al parecer ha malinterpretado su "Te quiero". Rápidamente hace la cara a un lado, lo cual Sougo comprende de otra forma. Otra vez. Le besa el cuello y Kagura no hace más que sorprenderse. Suelta un suspiro. Pero llega al límite en cuanto pasa su lengua delicadamente en la misma zona y luego la muerde, piensa en pegarle pero...

No es como si se sintiera raro, es más, le gusta.

¿Está bien si no lo detiene?

Alguien toca la puerta del armario afuera y Kagura reacciona, empuja a Sougo al otro lado del armario y tose disimuladamente. Abre la puerta para ver quien los ha "descubierto", Kagura sonríe al ver a su bola de pelos gigante sentada afuera, mirándolo con esos ojos tiernos que sólo puede ver ella. Ya que los demás tienen los ojos muy ocupados mirando la lengua de su mascota. Se hace a un costado e increíblemente Sadaharu entra, la pelirroja piensa que no alcanzará a ver a Sougo entre toda aquella oscuridad pero Sadaharu comienza a gruñir y mirar hacia aquella zona del armario.

―Sadaharu, cállate ―le regaña ella.

―¿Porqué no lo sacas afuera y listo? ―pregunta Sougo, fastidiado.

―¿Porqué no te vas tú mejor afuera y listo?

Ambos se quedan en silencio y el castaño tan sólo chasquea la lengua. Sadaharu se acomoda como si fuese su propia cama y cierra los ojos, restándole importancia al problema que acaba de causar. Kagura y Sougo cierran los ojos también, al mismo tiempo, y se arrecuestan contra la madera soltando una largo suspiro lleno de frustración. ¿Quién se hablará primero? Ninguno lo sabe, pero saben que se tienen que arriesgar.

―Lo siento por lo de antes ―susurra el castaño.

―Bien.

―¿No me vas a pedir disculpas tú también, china?

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo, idiota?

―Porque no quisiste hacerlo conmi-...

La pelirroja le da con su pie en el rostro al castaño, quien se ríe y lo muerde. Kagura también suelta alguna risitas, él la atrae hacia sí mismo y se acuestan con lentitud, el espacio se ha reducido más por culpa de Sadaharu. Pero se las ingenian para acomodarse y quedar bien... bien juntos. Sougo le roba un beso a Kagura y ella le da un beso en la mejilla. Poco a poco se quedan dormidos antes de que el amanecer venga y la luna se esconda.

Kagura siente que ahora están más unidos.

Y Sougo siente que Kagura le gusta cada vez más si es posible.

La mañana llega cuando menos se lo esperan. Kagura mira a su costado y está a punto de gritar, hasta que recuerda lo que pasó ayer. Se da cuenta de que Sadaharu ya no está. Pero, ahora, ¿Cómo es que Sougo va a salir sin recibir más de una mirada llena de furia departe de Gin-chan? Aunque por ahora sólo escucha como Shinpachi tararea, parece feliz. De seguro es porque ayer comió bien, y no la comida de la jefa.

Ella gira a mirar a Sougo. No sabe como despertarlo, no es de su estilo dar besos para despertar como en las novelas de la tarde. Se le ocurre una idea y sonríe de forma malévola. Comienza a hacerle cosquillas en el pie, al principio él tan solo se mueve un poco pero luego comienza a reírse, ella queda fascinada hasta que recuerda que está haciendo mucho ruido. Sougo abre los ojos, sorprendido. Ella le tapa la boca y hace un signo de que haga silencio.

Idea un plan en su mente.

―Voy a salir primero y...

―No, ¡Yo iré primero al baño!

Su plan se va a la basura cuando él la quita de encima y abre la puerta del armario. ¿Puede ser más idiota de lo que es? No lo sabe, pero aún le queda mucho tiempo para descubrir cosas que no sabía de Sougo. Y eso le gusta.

―¡Oye, idiota! ¡Yo entro primero al baño!

―¡Inténtalo, idiota!

Ella también sale, sorprendiendo a Shinpachi, a quien se le cae la escoba y por poco hasta los lentes. Sadaharu tan sólo ladra y mueve la cola, corriendo hacia Kagura. Ella trata de esquivarlo pero es muy tarde, la ha tirado al suelo y Sougo ya está dentro del baño mientras se ríe tratando de que Kagura lo escuche. Acaricia un poco a su mascota y luego se para, mira a Shinpachi. Él se acomoda los lentes y cierra la boca.

―¿Qué...?

―Ayer estaba lloviendo y se quedo a dormir ―dice rápidamente.

―Ah.

―No hemos hecho nada ―admite algo sonrojada, sacándole una carcajada Shinpachi.

En unos segundos Sougo sale del baño con la ropa del Shinsengumi puesta y ella se pregunta en que momento se la ha puesto. Recuerda que la ha dejado dentro, estaba algo mojada pero parece haber secado, o eso espera. Ella ingresa al baño recibiendo una mirada de burla de parte de él. Le pisa el pie y corre con felicidad al haberle sacado al menos un quejido de la boca. Tarda unos segundos en cepillarse los dientes y lavarse el rostro, ya es tarde y supone que Shinpachi ya habrá desayunado en la casa de la jefa. Pobre. Se acomoda bien su ropa y luego sale, sorprendiéndose con lo que ve afuera.

Gintoki está mirando fijamente al castaño, Shinpachi los observa como si fuese lo más horrible del mundo. Al peli-plateado no le parece haber gustado ver a Sougo salir del armario-cama de Kagura. Sougo suelta una carcajada en cuanto Gintoki intenta alcanzarlo, pero la borrachera de ayer no se va.

Corre hacia Kagura, le da un corto y rápido beso en los labios.

―¡Te veo después! ―grita, y sale de la casa.

Shinpachi y Kagura miran al peli-plateado, quien está en el suelo.

―Que idiota ―susurran.

 **-x-**

 **¡HOOOOOOOOOLA! :3**

¡Aquí tenemos el capítulo número seis!, ¡AYDIOHMIOH! Estuvo intenso, ¿A que sí? En este capítulo se me fue un poco la imaginación -a lo Bob Esponja-. Sorri(?). Nah, en serio. Se me fue la imaginación, quisiera haberlo hecho más interesante. ¡Pero ya verán que pronto vuelve la imaginación! Pobre Gin-chan, ¡Si llego a su cama! Que poca confianza le tienen al niño T-T

 **PREGUNTAS~.**

 **1\. ¿Creen que el "te quiero" de Kagura afecte a la decisión de Sougo sobre pelear o no con Kamui?**

 **2\. ¿Sadaharu hoy duerme afuera? xD**

 **3\. ¿Gin-chan es un idiota?**

 **4\. ¿Cómo estás? ;3;**

 **¡Besos pegajosos para todas/os! -corazoncillo gay-**


	8. Capítulo 7 (1)

**Capítulo 7: Información - PARTE UNO.**

―¡Sougo! ¡Devuélveme la mayonesa!

―Hijikata-san, esto no es mayonesa, es mierda.

―¡Que me la devuelvas te di-...!

Hijikata se aleja de Sougo un momento, no fue buena idea venir a comer al mismo lugar que ese desquiciado, lo sabía. ¡De alguna manera tenía que fastidiarlo! Aceptó la llamada de Kondo-san y pronto este ya estaba hablando, casi gritando, a su oído. Sougo seguía comiendo mientras miraba atentamente a Hijikata tratando de pensar otra manera de intentar matarlo, muy casual. Antes había intentado empujarlo cuando un auto pasaba por las calles de Edo pero a último segundo Hijikata cambió de rumbo, siguió caminando e ignoró la "inocente" mirada que él le dirigía al obligarlo a tener que cambiar sus planes.

El ojiazul asintió varias veces aunque sabía que Kondo-san no podría verlo, cortó la llamada y después de unos segundos miró a Sougo de reojo. Agradeció a la señora y le mencionó que no podría terminarlo hoy aunque le diese pena, pero la señora le ofreció poner todo para llevar y él acepto agradecido.

―Oye, Sougo. Debemos irnos.

―¿Sucede algo?

―Te explico en el camino. Vamos.

Luego de un par de agradecimientos a la señora mayor de edad de aquella tienda, salieron luego de que agarraran las bolsas y el mayor prendió un cigarrillo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, uno a paso despreocupado y otro a paso formal. Se distinguían la diferencia de personalidades y comportamientos. Hijikata inhaló el humo del cigarrillo y luego exhaló, soltándolo.

―Creo que ya sabemos el paradero de aquellos Yato.

―¿Te refieres al hermano de la China y los demás?

―Sí, Kondo-san quiere planear como ingresaremos a su base.

No se escuchó nada más de parte de ninguno de los dos. Hijikata tan sólo quería llegar rápido así comenzaban a planear todo para cuando sea el momento. Mientras que Sougo tan sólo pensaba en su pelea contra aquel Yato, soltó una risita llena de tristeza sin siquiera sonreír, va a tener que ignorar aquel "te quiero" de Kagura.

―¿De que te ríes? ―le preguntó Hijikata, confundido.

―Sólo estoy pensando en otra manera de cómo matarte, Hijikata-san ―le mintió.

―Eres un idiota, yo te matare primero.

―Los idiotas se defienden con mentiras.

―¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

Toushirou tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y comenzó a correr detrás de Sougo, quien se reía ante el enfado de su superior. Sacarlo de quicio le divertía. A causa de aquella pelea llegaron más rápido al Shinsengumi y aún corriendo llegaron a la habitación donde Isao se encontraba.

―Que bien que llegaron ―dijo seriamente.

Ambos al percatarse de la mirada de Kondou se sentaron y calmaron sus respiraciones agitadas. Cuando la habitación estuvo sumida en el silencio el superior de la sala comenzó a hablar.

―Supongo que Toshi te explico la situación, Sougo.

―Sí, algo.

―Pues bien, debemos comenzar a prepararnos para cuando debamos atacar, lo cual será pronto. Sabemos bien los destrozos que hubo en Yoshiwara cuando aquel chico llego junto a sus compañeros. Y, al parecer, ahora está con el Kiheitai. Lo cual nos trae más problemas, sabiendo que tal vez el Mimawarigumi también intercederá de alguna manera si se enteran. Aunque puede que nos ayuden.

―¿Por qué razón crees que hayan venido nuevamente? ―preguntó Toushirou.

―Como bien ustedes me contaron, el hermano de Kagura-chan dijo que venía por ella por su noviazgo, ―murmuró lo último señalando a Sougo, él desvió la mirada ―. Pero él había llegado junto al Kiheitai antes de que se entere, ¿No?

―Yo lo vi en el parque de diversiones ―aportó Hijikata.

―¿Estaba vigilando a alguien en particular? ―pregunto Kondou.

―No. Supongo que estaban de pasada. Pero sólo el azabache que los acompañaba se topó con Sougo y la niña de la Yorozuya.

―Sí, ese idiota empujo a la china ―murmuró Sougo, con fastidio disimulado ―. Pero no vi al hermano de ella por ningún lado. Él le debe haber contado al hermano de la china.

―Posiblemente sea como dices, Sougo.

―Nos faltan atar más cabos sueltos ―dijo el castaño.

Silencio.

―¿Qué sugieres?

―Deberíamos unir fuerzas con la Yorozuya ―dijo él, respondiendo a la pregunto de Hijikata ―. Es el hermano de la china y el Kiheitai de alguna manera está relacionado con el jefe. Eso es lo que sugiero.

―No podemos entrometer a los ciudadanos en nuestros asuntos, Sougo ―dijo Kondou y suspiró.

―No podemos pero debemos, Kondo-san.

El silencio y los pensamientos se unieron.

―¿Y, Kondo-san? ―inquirió.

―Bien ―aceptó.

Aquella última frase hizo que Isao lo piense bien, tan sólo necesitaban un poco de información y la Yorozuya la tenía. Podría atar aquellos cabos sueltos que le faltaba. El plan debía llevarse a cabo sin esperar a que el Kiheitai ataque primero. Y la Yorozuya no saldrían lastimados, o eso creía. Sougo se levantó del suelo sin decir nada.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Iré a llamar a la china, ojalá que el jefe no siga enojado.

―¿Por qué estaría ese adicto al azúcar enojado contigo? ―preguntó Hijikata, extrañado, ya que Gintoki siempre se mostraba feliz o indiferente ante todo.

―Dormí con la china.

Y salió de aquella habitación, sabiendo que reacción ocasionarían aquellas cuatro palabras en ellos. Hijkata y Kondo se miraron unos segundos recopilando la información y el significado de aquellas cuatro palabras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ambos abrazaron sus rodillas y escondieron su cabeza entre ellas, un aura de tristeza los rodeó y suspiraron.

―Lo hizo primero que yo ―susurraron ambos con tristeza.

Fuera de la habitación, el oído de Sougo capto aquellas palabras y comenzó a reírse. Yamazaki, quien pasaba por allí, lo miró confundido y negó con la cabeza. Otra vez el capitán andaba con sus bromas. Que suerte la suya que sólo le llamaba Anpan-man pero no recibía maltratos tan sádicos como los recibía su vice-comandante a veces.

―¿Sucede algo, Yamazaki?

―¡No, no! ―negó tan rápido como pudo ―. ¡Nada, capitán!

 **-x-**

 **¡Holaaa! 3**

Lamento no haber subido capítulo ayer ni la anterior semana :'v Les dije en mi página de Facebook que les debía una explicación, así que se los diré en ocho palabras así no lo alargo mucho: Trabajos, falta de imaginación y salidas en familia. Eso, espero que me disculpen :3 ¡EL SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE LIBRO ¿Qué tal, qué tal? Este capítulo es más que nada para que se preparen para lo que viene(?). Sé que digo que a veces se me va la imaginación, pero la verdad es que cuando comienzo a escribir me olvido de todo y me sumerjo en la historia.

 **¡Bien, vamos con las preguntas! :3**

 **1.** ¿Creen que la Yorozuya acepte?

 **2.** ¿Ustedes creen que Kagura se enoje si es que Sougo pelea con Kamui?

 **3.** ¿Toshi pensara mejor sobre lo de ir con Gin-chan luego de lo último que dijo Sougo? 7U7

 **4.** ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? 7u7

Ahora sí, me retiro.

 **¡Shaaauuuu!~**


	9. JELP PLZ

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto no es un capítulo, ¡Pero no te vayas! D: Si tienes flojera de leer todo, ve hacia las letras negritas que están abajo :3**

Holiwis :3

Hace bastaaaaante tiempo les dije que estaba pensando en hacer un Especial, es decir, una forma de agradecerles todo el apoyo que me dan n.n Pero, no aquí, en mi canal de YouTube que comparto con una amiga ewe **Entonces... ¡TÚ, SI, TÚ! ¿Puedes darme ideas de que te gustaría que haga para el especial? Ya sean retos, que cante, baile, haga vídeo-reacciones, conteste preguntas o simplemente juegue algo. ¡Lo que sea! Si tienes alguna idea no dudes de dejarla en los comentarios. Recuerda que el especial es para ti. ¿Ya tienes una idea? ¡Cuéntamela! :D**


	10. Capítulo 7 (2)

**Capítulo 7: Uniendo Fuerzas - PARTE DOS.**

La Yorozuya ingresa a la habitación, siendo perseguidos por Sougo, quien trae los audífonos puestos e ignora una mirada bastante irritada departe de Gintoki. A este último lo habían obligado a dejar la Jump para poder venir. Kondou los recibe con una sonrisa bastante amigable y Hijikata tan sólo les dedica un saludo de cabeza para luego volver su vista hacia el pasto de afuera. El Shinsengumi se arrodilla y la Yorozuya se cruza de piernas, al estilo indio.

―Gracias por venir, chicos ―dice Kondou.

―¡En serio no soy un pedófilo! ―grita el peli-plateado, algo enojado ―. ¿Cuántas veces me van llamando por esto? Al menos antes no me hacían venir hasta acá ―refunfuña.

Nadie habla por unos segundos. Kagura y Shinpachi hacen como si no lo conocieran. Mientras, Sougo e Hijikata miran hacia otro lado aguantando la risa. Kondou es el primero que retoma la palabra, infla sus cachetes y trata de no soltar una carcajada, tratando de parecer serio.

―No, no he llamado por eso ―tartamudea, aguantando el no soltar una carcajada.

―Ah, ya lo sabía. Por supuesto ―dice, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y mira hacia el techo, en su voz se nota el nerviosismo. Pero rápidamente vuelve a tomar el control de la situación ―. Como sea, gorila, ¿Para qué me has llamado? Debes saber que soy una persona bastante ocupada, deben de haber varios clientes esperándome.

Gintoki pasa una mano por su cabello y sonríe ególatramente. Kagura, por su parte, ha sacado unos lentes de quien sabe dónde, las lunas son completamente negras comparadas a las de Shinpachi y le da un aspecto malo a su presencia. Lista para seguirle el juego al peli-plateado.

―Si nos han llamado por alguna tontería, tendré que matarlos ―dice la de ojos azules. Saca un poco la barbilla y tiene un aire de guardaespaldas.

―Gin-san, compórtate ―le regaña Shinpachi, con voz de madre.

―Cállate Pachi, es mi momento ―susurra y se soba la barbilla.

Gintoki le guiña un ojo a Hijikata, él niega con la cabeza y rueda los ojos.

―Bueno, pongámonos serios ―dice finalmente el gorila con aspecto de hombre ―. Queremos trabajar con ustedes. Tienen información que puede servirnos.

―¿Información? ―pregunta Gintoki, confundido y algo serio a la vez ―. ¿Y que ganamos nosotros con eso?

―Bueno... Les daremos algo que quieran ―dice Isao, con tranquilidad.

―¡Sukonbu, sukonbu! ¡Yo quiero sukonbu!

―¡No, no, no! ¡Los CD's de Otsu-chan!

―¡Cállense, mocosos! ¡Obviamente me lo gastare yo!

―¡¿Ah?! ¡Gin-chan, eso es injusto! Además, ¡Siempre pierdes en el Pachinko!

―¡¿Cómo dices, mocosa?!

―¡Debo escuchar la hermosa voz de Otsu-chan!

―¡No, sukonbu! ¡Sadaharu también necesita comer!

―¡No vas a darle porquerías a esa bola de pelos! ¡¿Sabes quién limpia luego?!

―¡Un momento! ¡Gin-san, tú no limpias, no te hagas la victima!

―¡Cállense de una buena vez! ―grita el vice-comandante.

Los tres lo miran y vuelven nuevamente a lo suyo, sin importarle la mirada envenenada que les regala Hijikata. Sougo se burla de él unos segundos; saca su bazooka y apunta hacia el techo. Hijikata y Kondou lo miran asustados, ambos corren hacia afuera. Él cuenta en voz baja, cuando llega a tres sonríe y una explosión se escucha desde las afueras del Shinsengumi. Los tres paran de pelear y sueltan el grito de sus vidas, pensando que les habían apuntado a ellos.

―¡Idiota! ―le grita Kagura.

―No estaban prestando atención ―se defiende Sougo.

―¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

Hijikata trata de ahorcarlo pero él es más rápido y lo apunta con la bazooka ya recargada. Kondou vuelve y se sacude la ropa tranquilamente, toma asiento y los demás lo imitan. Gintoki se hurga la nariz con el meñique y luego sopla este.

―Así que... ¿Nos darán lo que queramos sólo por un poco de información?

―Sí.

―¿Qué tipo de información?

―Queremos saber porque el Kiheitai ha venido aquí y quién más está con ellos.

―¿Y crees que nosotros lo sabemos? ―murmura Gintoki.

―No, pero queremos reunir toda la información necesaria... Antes de atacar. Para eso te necesitamos a ti, a Kagura-chan y a mi cuñado.

―¿A quién le dices cuñado? ―pregunta el de lentes, con un tic en el ojo.

―Kagura-chan, hace poco hemos descubierto que tu hermano está involucrado con el Kiheitai.

Los ojos de ella se abren más de lo normal, están detrás de su hermano. Sougo la mira atentamente y ella le devuelve la mirada, ambos saben lo que el otro quiere. Ambos quieren pelear contra él pero, por razones distintas.

―Shinpachi estuvo presente en Yoshiwara cuando ellos vinieron así que queremos que nos de algunos detalles.

Shinpachi mira de reojo a Kagura y asiente, lo ha aceptado.

―Mientras que tú, Gintoki, has compartido un pasado con el capitán del Kiheitai. Takasugi Shinsuke. Por eso...

―Está bien.

El peli-plateado los mira tranquilamente. Kagura se inclina un poco hacia adelante para poder verlo mejor y Shinpachi lo mira de reojo, no esperaban esa reacción. Saben que a Gintoki no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado. Los tres intercambian miradas.

―Bien, ¿Empezamos? ―pregunta Isao, sonriendo.

―¿Ahora? ―pregunta Shinpachi, confundido.

―Sí, cuanto antes mejor ―responde Hijikata, cruzado de brazos.

―Está bien, ¿No lo anotaran o algo por el estilo?

Sougo se para y vuelve segundos después con una grabadora, lo cual responde a la pregunta de Gintoki, quien se muestra serio. La grabadora se sitúa al medio y cuando el botón de grabar es pulsado, las preguntas comienzan. Kagura es la primera en ser cuestionada, entre cada pregunta hay un gran silencio y luego una respuesta, como si se lo estuviera pensando bien. Entre todas las preguntas, la que más le afecto de cierto modo fue la última. No quería volver al pasado.

―¿Cuál es la relación que mantienes con tu hermano?

No la respondió.

El siguiente fue Shinpachi, la mayoría de las preguntas fueron sobre el encuentro que tuvo Kagura con aquel Yato que acompañaba a Kamui. Como es que ella había reaccionado. Sougo se sorprendió un poco sobre lo que contaba Shinpachi, en cada choque de miradas Kagura era la primera que la desviaba. Se encontraba algo incómoda al escuchar como Shinpachi explicaba la situación. El de lentes respondía todas las preguntas correctamente, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. La última fue la que más le llamó la atención a Hijikata.

―¿Dices que él los salvo de esa caída?

―Sí, nos empujo hacia un tejado.

―¿Y que hay sobre él?

―Cayó.

―Entonces, ¿Sabes si está con vida?

―No lo sé ―admite con sinceridad ―. Sólo puedo decir que nos salvo de la caída.

Y el último es Gintoki, quien suspira y se prepara para contestar. A Kagura aún le parece extraña esa reacción, sabe que a él no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado. Aquel detalle le quedaba bastante claro luego de que ella y Shinpachi se lo hayan preguntado. Lo máximo que pudieron saber fue que antes de que ellos llegaran a su vida había formado otra Yorozuya. Pero, finalmente, luego de ese intercambio de miradas, sospecho que Gin-chan tal vez...

¿Quería pelear?

Eso era algo estúpido, ya que de alguna manera, siempre terminaban involucrados en los líos. Pareciese que la pelea siempre fuera hacia ellos.

Las preguntas hacia el peli-plateado son más. Entre algunas muy personales, cómo el qué los une en el pasado, las cuales no responde, y otras preguntas que van respecto a Takasugi y qué es lo máximo que sabe de él, no contesta muchas. Algunas las responde con un "no lo sé", otras con un "no" y otras con un "sí". Para cuando termina la sesión, Gintoki lleva una sonrisa.

―¡Muchas gracias! ―dice alegremente el gorila ―. Ahora, ¿Qué van a querer?

―Lucharemos junto a ustedes.

―¿Qué?

El comandante y vice-comandante se quedan algo tiesos mientras que Sougo lo mira tranquilamente, sabía que el jefe traía algo escondido debajo de la manga.

―¿Estás loco? ¡No pueden!

―¿Por qué no? Oogushi-kun, acéptalo, esta vez no te llevaras todo el crédito.

―¡Nos culparan si a ustedes les sucede algo!

―¿Están seguros de que quieren hacerlo?

―Claro que sí, gorila.

―Bien. No nos vendrá mal un poco de apoyo, ¿No, Toshi?

―Como usted diga, Kondo-san ―dice este, resignado.

Ella se percata de que Sougo la está observando y de una forma muy infantil le saca la lengua. Espera a que él no pelee contra Kamui, porque ella quiere hacerlo. Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, quiere protegerlo y no dejar que le suceda nada. Lo quiere. Eso es todo.

Y no permitirá que nada le suceda.

 **-x-**

 **¡Holehs!** Disculpen por no haber actualizado el sábado pasado, ha venido otra vez mi familia así que tuve que estar con ellos :3 En relación con el capítulo, he notado que sus comentarios han bajado considerablemente y me pregunto si hay algo que no les gusta :'v Tal vez es el cómo relato la historia, o tal vez la personalidad de los personajes. Saben que con sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar.

 **¡VAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS!**

 **1.** ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?

 **2.** ¿Qué piensan sobre la actitud de Gin-chan? ;3;

 **3.** ¿Kagura es muy tierna? ¡YO SE QUE SI! Adsadsa, bueno ya ;U;

 **4.** ¿Quién peleara contra Kamui? ¿Kagura o Sougo? 7U7

 **5.** ¿Cómo están? 3

 **¡Shaaauuu!**


	11. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Finalmente comienza...**

 **"** _Lucharemos con ustedes_ _ **"**_. Fue lo que dijo exactamente aquel peli-plateado que ahora se encontraba recostado sobre un sillón mientras leía la Shonen Jump. Aquella seriedad al formular esas tres palabras se desvaneció en cuanto el gorila les invito a comer helado y posteriormente cada uno regreso a su casa. No sin antes pasar por una tienda y comprar aquella revista que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Kagura estaba también recostada... pero en el suelo. Miraba el techo sin ninguna expresión que definiera lo que estaba pensando.

―Oye, Gin-chan.

―¿Mhm? ―preguntó con vagues.

―¿Realmente iremos a pelear?

―Sí... Servirá para gastar un poco tu fuerza bruta, supongo.

―De todas maneras me repondré ―le dijo burlonamente.

―Lo sé.

Nuevamente se hundieron en el silencio del hogar. Gintoki la miro de reojo y suspiró. Esa niña se encontraba sumamente rara; a esta hora debería haber salido a jugar con sus amigos al parque. O ir a caminar por allí con su bola de pelos. Incluso podría salir con el sádico ese, quien a veces se escapaba de su turno para ir a visitarla.

―Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo.

―¿Crees que logremos vencer?

Kagura lo miró, esperando una respuesta positiva o simplemente una sonrisa burlona. Él dejo de mirarla y tomo de nuevo su revista, posicionándola frente a su rostro. Pensó que no le respondería así que simplemente se levanto del suelo y acarició la cabeza de Sadaharu; hora de salir a pasear y olvidarse de todo. Era un buen día, después de todo.

―¿Me ves con cara de los que predicen el futuro? ―contestó, finalmente.

Ella suspiró. Era lo que quería escuchar. Sonrió y tomo su paraguas.

―Bien, viejo-san. ¡Me voy!

El peli-plateado recibió una estaca en su corazón. ¿Viejo? ¡Seguía en su etapa de juventud! La miro con molestia y se levanto, yendo a la cocina. Sadaharu se paró de un salto causando un pequeño temblor y ambos observaron volver a Gintoki con un vaso de leche de fresa. Kagura soltó una carcajada llena de burla y se dirigió a la salida con su mascota.

―¡Que sepas que aún sigo joven gracias a mi leche de fresa, mocosa!

Ella trató de no prestarle atención a sus gritos de mujer que aún seguía escuchando aunque saliera y cerrara la puerta. Que molesto. Al estar ya abajo, abrió su paraguas y Sadaharu se agacho, ofreciéndole sitio en su lomo. Le agradeció con una caricia y este comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo fijo. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba como nunca, ¡Era un gran día! Las nubes apenas se visualizaban el aquel cielo celeste. Kagura alzo la mirada y respiro, inhalando todo lo que podía. Que lindo. Cerró los ojos.

―¡Kagura!

Aquella voz la hizo sobresaltarse y abrir los ojos. Miró detrás de ella; su novio se acercaba a paso lento mientras tomaba un helado de dos sabores. Kagura se bajo y sonrió, su mascota recibió a Sougo con un ladrido.

―Sádico ―lo saludó, sonriendo.

―China ―le correspondió, besando su mejilla ―. ¿Quieres un helado?

Kagura tosió y bajo la mirada, sentía su mejilla caliente. Genial, este día estaba siendo perfecto. ¡Comería helado! Asintió y tomó la mano de Sougo. Sadaharu los acompaño hasta la tienda y luego se dirigió a quien sabe dónde. Se sentaron en una mesita junto al ventanal de la tienda y comenzaron a comer cada uno su helado.

―¿Estás de turno? ―pregunto Kagura.

―Sí. En realidad, era el turno de Hijikata-san de patrullar ―dijo con rabia disimulada ―. Pero, se ha quedado a cuidar de que Kondo-san no haga ninguna locura.

―¿Quiere tirarse nuevamente del puente porque la jefa no quiere nada con él?

―Algo así ―admitió ―. Está vez es porque al parecer alguien sale con esa chica.

―¿Eh?

Por poco se le cae la cuchara de plástico de la mano.

―También puse esa expresión. No puedo creer que alguien este saliendo con aquella chica de fuerza bruta ―suspiró, luego sonrío de manera pervertida ―. Pero a mí me gusta que seas así.

―Como sea ―dijo mirando a otro lado, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas. ¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido? ―. ¿Cómo es que el gorila sabe que la jefa está saliendo con alguien?

―China, ¿Eres ciega? Kondo-san es un acosador de primera. Obviamente sabe todo.

―Cierto. Me pregunto quién será.

De repente, escucharon unas risas de la mesa que se encontraba a su derecha. Kagura detecto inmediatamente de quien era aquella risa; su jefa. Sougo también supo de quien era la otra risa, la segunda persona más odiada de su lista. Ambos giraron la cabeza lentamente, creyendo que sería un sueño. Dos cucharitas de plástico cayeron al suelo junto a las expresiones horrorizadas de sus dueños. Un estallido de cristal también se escucho en el establecimiento junto al grito de un gorila que le iba mal en el amor. No lo podían creer.

―Tsubasa-kun, tienes la nariz manchada de helado ―murmuró la chica de cabello marrón, sonriendo. Se veía tan tierno.

―Soy un poco torpe para comer estás cosas ―le respondió, algo sonrojado.

―Uhm, yo te limpio.

La chica se inclinó sobre la mesa y con un dedo quito la manchita de chocolate que él azabache tenía en su nariz. Cuando estuvo a punto de limpiar su dedo con una servilleta, él agarro su muñeca y acerco el dedo que tenía el chocolate untado a su boca.

―Otae-san, permíteme lamer tu dedo ―murmuro con toda la seriedad del mundo.

―¿Eh, por qué? ―pregunto ella, sonrojada.

―Es que el chocolate no se puede desperdiciar.

―Bueno ―aceptó, tartamudeando un poco del nerviosismo que sentía.

Poco a poco acerco el dedo de la chica a su boca. Ella lo miraba como si todo esto fuese de ensueño y él la miraba a ella con una sonrisa coqueta. Un poco más...

―¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡No toques a mi jefa!

Kagura saltó de su asiento, estampando su helado con fuerza en el rostro de Tsubasa. Y recibiendo unos aplausos de Sougo quien se reía al ver que Kagura prácticamente lo estaba ahogando.

―Otae-san, ¿Ese chico te está molestando? Podríamos arrestarlo si quieres. ¿Te está acosando? ¿Está invadiendo tu espacio personal? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¡Dime que aún no han hecho nada! ¡Yo sería el primero!

Gorila-san salió de debajo de la mesa y abrazo protectoramente a Otae, mientras ella miraba la escena con una tranquilidad que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en furia... la cual recibiría el acosador que la estaba "protegiendo". Todas las personas que también se encontraba en la tienda vieron el espectáculo que se estaba armando con total tranquilidad.

―¿Ese es el comandante del Shinsengumi? ―murmuró una señora.

―Sí, haciendo el ridículo otra vez.

―Vaya.

Un chico con un cigarrillo en la mano pasaba caminando y miro por el ventanal, deteniéndose automáticamente mientras se daba cuenta de cinco cosas. Uno, Sougo no estaba haciéndose cargo de la patrulla. Dos, Kondo-san estaba causando escándalo. Tres, aquella niña de la Yorozuya estaba prácticamente ahorcando a alguien frente a Sougo y a Kondo-san. Cuatro, ese alguien a quien estaban ahorcando era uno de los criminales al cual estaban buscando. Cinco, Yamazaki aún no le traía su Especial de Mayonesa, como siempre.

Ingreso a la tienda, atemorizando a la gente con su expresión poco amigable y se llevo a rastras a Sougo y Kondo-san, quien exigía quedarse protegiendo a su amada y luego recibiendo un puñetazo departe de ella. Otae agarro de la oreja a Kagura, tratando de que está soltase el cuello del azabache y hecho en su hombro el cuerpo inmóvil de Tsubasa, quien parecía no respirar.

 **-x-**

―Kondo-san, ¿No deberíamos interrogarlo?

―El Mimawarigumi ya se debe de haber enterado. Pronto pasaran a buscarlo, supongo.

―¿Dónde está?

―Está siendo escoltado por Sougo, a él no se le escapa nada.

―¿Tenía alguna relación con...?

―No, ninguna. Otae-san dijo que sólo se dejo llevar por los encantos de ese chico.

Mientras tanto, en una de las celdas en otra parte del Shinsengumi se encontraba el capitán, recostado contra una de las paredes fuera de la celda. Dentro de esta, se encontraba uno de los criminales más buscados, esperando pacientemente su hora de irse.

―Oye.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Puedes darme mi cajita de chocolates? Aún quedan unos cuantos.

Okita se quitó su antifaz y lo miró fijamente a través de los barrotes, sacó la cajita de uno de sus bolsillos y se la lanzó. El azabache la atrapó en el aire y se arrodillo nuevamente en el suelo.

―No creo que puedas comer con las esposas puestas.

―Observa ―le dijo, comiéndose un chocolate sin el mayor esfuerzo ―. Claro que puedo.

―¿Qué tramas?

―Nada. ¿Qué podría hacer? Soy un pobre chico indefenso.

No hablaron más en ese momento, el castaño sólo lo vio comer en silencio. Aquella actitud le parecía extraña a más no poder, sin duda había imaginado mal el carácter de aquella persona. Podría liberarse si quisiera, ¿No? ¿O es que acaso no era de aquella raza que se hacía llamar Yato?

 **-x-**

―Ya es hora.

Una risa se escucho de fondo.

―Hagamos de esta ciudad un caos.

 **-x-**

 **HOLA :3 (Salúdame o mi kokoro sufrirá(?)**

Lo sé, me he demorado tres semanas si no me equivoco. He estado releyendo varias veces las personalidades de los personajes de Gintama, en serio. Gracias Wiki(?) Y también he estado investigando datos y cosas interesantes 7u7 Espero que me disculpen, nuevamente.

Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿Les gustó? :3

MISTERIO, MISTERIO EVERYWHERE(?)

 **Los quiero 3**


	12. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:** Batalla.

―Así que... No dirás nada. ¿Eh?

Su indiferencia poco a poco se quebraba ante la actitud fiel de aquel azabache por mantener la boca cerrada. Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, unos segundos que parecieron eternos en aquella habitación gris. Ese color hacía más aburrida aquella charla que no llevaba a nada bueno. Tsubasa parecía inmensamente divertido con la situación, al contrario que Isaburo. Si le pagaran por no sonreír sería millonario.

―Lo siento. Pero, mi boca está sellada ―murmuró, mostrando una sonrisa felina.

Silencio. Dedos usando de tambor la mesa. La decisión fue tomada.

―Nobume, hazte cargo de él ―ordenó.

Isaburo se levanto de la silla con extrema elegancia, retrocedió unos pasos y saco su celular de uno de sus bolsillos traseros. Se había rendido al querer sacarle información valiosa al chico. Sus sospechas de que tal vez fuera un hombre que de verdad no sabía nada y que el Shinsengumi lo haya capturado porque "alguien metió la pata" cada vez aumentaban más.

Eran unos idiotas después de todo.

―Como usted diga ―fue todo lo que dijo ella, acatando la orden.

Nobume prosiguió a ponerle las esposas a Tsubasa, quien accedió mansamente a ser trasladado a una celda que se encontraba dentro de otra habitación fuera del Shogunato. Fue algo sumamente misterioso el que se mostrara tan "manso", pero trato de ignorarlo. Lo empujaba por ciertos ratos, a modo que caminara más rápido, llevándose miradas de mal gusto departe de él. Pasaron por una gran puerta, dos guardias la abrieron. Tsubasa les dio una mirada rápida a ambos, tenían armas a la mano. Hiso que pasara dentro de una celda, le pusieron esposas en los tobillos y luego procuraron que la celda estuviese bien cerrada.

Ella, al salir, miró a ambos guardias. Estos se quedaron rígidos en sus sitios ante la monótona mirada de aquella señorita. Daba a pensar que te gritaría en el más mínimo momento si es que hacias algo mal, o si respirabas.

―No dejen que nadie entre. Ni que nadie salga. Sólo Shogun-sama, el comandante y la princesa están autorizados a entrar a partir de este momento. ¿Entendido?

―¡Sí! ―respondieron enérgicamente.

Y así como llegó, dio media vuelta haciendo que hebras de su cabello vuelen por tan solo unos segundos, y se fue.

El azabache sonrió como antes, de esa manera felina. Pensó en echarse una siesta, una pequeñísima siesta. Pero, su instinto de pelea le decía que empezara de una vez por todas. Estaba emocionado, lo sabía. Seguramente _ellos_ ya estaban alerta. Soltó una risa estruendosa que paro en la segunda carcajada. Miro sus esposas un momento, suspiró. Manos y pies estaban envueltos por esa cosa.

―Que poca confianza ―susurró ―. Como si fuese a matar a alguien.

Tiró de ambos lados. Empezaría primero por las manos. Dudaba que el ruido se escuchara fuera de aquella habitación en la que estaba. Pocos rayos de sol entraban, era deprimente. No le fue muy difícil sacarse las esposas de las muñecas, aquella fuerza bruta que provenía de su sangre le favorecía siempre. Paso sus dedos suavemente por las marcas rojas que habían dejado. Algo mal para alguien tan pálido como él. Siguió con las de sus tobillos. Una sola mano basto para quitárselas de encima.

―Chocolate comido ―murmuró, feliz.

Se rió un momento de su propio chiste, probablemente Kamui le hubiese ignorado y Abuto le hubiese pegado en la nuca por ser "idiota", según él. Además, el castaño estaba harto de sus chistes de chocolate, se enojaba frecuentemente cuando hacia uno. Lo cual le parecía divertido. Se propuso decir uno cuando se encontrarán.

Los barrotes de la celda eran como gelatinas, fáciles de mover a su antojo. Ahora, sólo faltaba abrir aquellas puertas. Coloco una mano sobre una de ellas, aunque era obvio, no pensó que le habrían puesto llave fuera. Recordó a los dos guardias. Con una sola patada podría hacer que las puertas se abrieran hacia los costados y aquellos dos guardias "durmieran" un rato. Eso fue lo que hizo.

―¡Disculpen! Tengo hambre.

Pero, inesperada fue su sorpresa.

―Te dije que comieras antes de salir, nunca me haces caso.

―Hola, Abuto-san.

―Ayúdame con el otro cuerpo.

Su compañero se encontraba ya con los dos cuerpos de los vigilantes. Uno estaba en el suelo, del cual se encargo Tsubasa, y el otro él lo llevaba cargado en su hombro. Ambos ingresaron a la habitación rápidamente, antes de que se llegaran a dar cuenta y depositaron ambos cuerpos en el suelo. El azabache comenzó a desvestir a uno de ellos, siguiendo los pasos del plan al pie de la letra. Se colocaron los trajes de los guardias, junto a unas capuchas que les cubrían bien la cabeza.

Abuto tomo su paraguas y salieron.

―Debemos ir ahora. Kamui no es de los que esperan para comenzar.

―Claro ―comenzó a caminar ―. Abuto-san, ¿No tendrás de casualidad algún...?

―Toma ―le interrumpió de mal humor, lanzando un chocolate ―. Ahora, guarda silencio y vayamos por la niña.

―Lo que digas. Esto será divertido.

―Puedes apostar esa cosa a que sí.

Ambos se camuflaron, pasando desapercibidos ante los ojos de los demás. Sus trajes los hacían iguales a cualquiera, caminando con la cabeza hacia abajo y deseando por fin llegar a la habitación de la pequeña. Lo lograron...

―No está permitido entrar allí para ustedes.

Por poco. Tan sólo les faltaban algunos metros para llegar.

Tsubasa estuvo a punto de girar y comenzar, acabando con todo ese engaño. Fue detenido por Abuto, quien le dirigió una de esas miradas que te advertían que te quedaras quieto a no ser que quisieras sufrir luego las consecuencias. Sólo guardo silencio, esperando a que él tuviese una buena excusa, o él mismo tendría que quitar a esa mancha que había aparecido para arruinar sus planes.

―Lo siento. Debemos entrar.

―Esas capuchas no forman parte del uniforme ―murmuró, alerta.

―Es la nueva moda.

El azabache miro a su compañero de reojo, claramente sorprendido.

 _¿Detrás de ese rostro calmado se escondía alguien tan tonto como para decir aquella excusa tan estúpida? Debería aprender un poco de las mías._

―Entonces debería conseguirme una.

 _¡Y ella le sigue la corriente! ¡Claramente así no es la moda!_

―Sí, nosotros lo conseguimos en rebaja. Estábamos trayéndole una a la princesa, de seguro le gustara.

 _¡La ha distraído completamente del porqué estamos aquí!_

―Vaya. Pero, necesitan una orden para ingresar.

―Ah, pero si la tenemos.

 _Bien, vamos por buen camino._

―No sé si dejarlos pasar.

―Difícil decisión. ¿No? En esta vida todo son decisiones.

―Sí. Hoy no sabía si comer donas en la mañana o la tarde.

 _Exactamente, ¿Qué clase de vice-comandante es ella?_

―Que lamentable ―no le tomó importancia ―. ¿Podemos pasar ahora?

―Lo siento, no pueden.

―Sólo será un momento. Tenemos el permiso.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás. Pensaron que sería ella quien estaba avanzando, pero inmediatamente cuando unos se detuvieron, otros comenzaron. Nobume desenvainó su katana a una velocidad rápida, pero sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Corrió hacia ellos e hizo un corte limpio. Los pasos se detuvieron, Nobume quedo agachada frente a ellos al mismo tiempo en que las telas de las capuchas tocaban el suelo.

―Que extraño, no recuerdo haber ordenado nada que pudiese atentar contra la vida de la princesa.

Abuto dio una vuelta rápida antes de que Isaburo toque su espalda con el filo rabioso de la katana, sonrió burlonamente y respondió a su ataque, usando su paraguas de escudo. Tsubasa se sacudió el cabello y se colocó en posición de pelea, esperando a que Nobume se posicionara.

―¿Podemos ingresar, comandante? ―preguntó Abuto.

―Lo siento, pero no creo que sea posible.

―Entonces creo que tendremos que matarlos para poder ingresar ―dijo el azabache, sonriendo.

―Claro, si es que pueden ―la voz monótona de Nobume volvió a escucharse.

Ella se levanto, posicionándose. La sonrisa de él se agrando más si es que era posible. Mientras tanto, Abuto hizo más uso de su fuerza, haciendo retroceder a Isaburo. Sonrió burlonamente de nuevo.

― ¿Estás seguro que no nos darás el permiso?

―Seguro.

―Decisión incorrecta ―canturreó, riendo.

 **-x-**

―¡Comandante!

El grito de Yamazaki se escuchó por los alrededores del Shinsengumi, resonando en cada rincón vacio. Kondou, quien yacía sentado junto a Hijikata, giró preocupado y se encontró con un asustado Yamazaki. Hijikata también se preocupo al ver el temblequeo que tenía su subordinado, parecía nervioso. No, podía afirmar que estaba nervioso.

―¿Yamazaki? ¿Qué sucede?

―¡Han llegado varias tropas de amanto al Shongun-...!

No esperaron a que terminara, se pararon rápidamente y corrieron hacia afuera del cuartel con Yamazaki detrás. Las filas ya estaban formadas, preparadas para ir a defender y ayudar. Sougo se encontraba allí, sabiendo que todo ya había comenzado y no había vuelta atrás. Sabiendo que alguien debería ganar, y alguien debería perder. Kondou ordenó que fueran hacia las patrullas, de ese modo llegarían más rápido a su destino. El cuarteto de siempre se subió a una sola patrulla, siendo conducida por Hijikata.

El viaje duró unos veinte minutos a lo máximo, las calles se encontraban repletas y observaron con terror como los amantos ya habían invadido las mismas. Vieron por el retrovisor como varias patrullas se quedaban detrás, se bajaban y luchaban, protegiendo la vida de varias personas. Kondou no sabía que hacer, pero Hijikata le dijo que él mismo se quedaría allí con las demás patrullas. Yamazaki se bajo con él, prometiendo reencontrarse.

Formaron filas nuevamente al bajar. Los gritos de pelea se escuchaban desde lejos, llenando las almas de algunos con adrenalina, otros con temor. Las órdenes del comandante eran claras, todos debían esperar su señal para poder avanzar. Sougo estaba ardiendo por dentro, preparándose para encontrarse nuevamente con Kamui.

―¡Avancen!

Las formaciones ingresaron con Isao y Sougo al mando de cada una. Había una gran cantidad de amantos, todos con diferentes armas y luchando contra el ejército del Shogun. La balanza entre los amantos y humanos no estaba inclinada hacia ningún lado. Sougo comenzó a cortar cuerpos, vencía a varios y evitaba a pocos que iban en otra dirección.

Estaba tan concentrado venciendo a unos cuantos que olvidó que alguien podría atacar por detrás. Apenas pudo dar la vuelta cuando alguien pasó rápidamente por su costado, golpeando a un amanto que iba a atacarlo aprovechando su guardia baja. Se fijó en la persona que le había ayudado, y sonrió. Paraguas, mirada azul, traje raramente chino...

―¡¿Qué haces, tarado?! ¡Casi te dan-aru!

Y terrible acento. Además de las palabrotas.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí, china?

―¡Han atrapado a mi amiga! ―habló rápido ―. ¡Iré a buscarla!

Kagura se puso en marcha hacia dentro del Shogunato, corriendo todo lo que sus piernas daban. Estaba preocupada por su amiga, tuvo suerte de que los noticieros estuvieran al tanto de cada cosa que pasaba en Edo. Al principió se había quedado estática, pero fue despertada de su ensoñación por Shinpachi, quien comenzó a gritar como loco diciendo que deberían ir.

Antes de llegar otro amanto se interpuso en su camino. Quiso darle en la cabeza, pero sus movimientos se hacían lentos por aquella arma extraña que llevaba en sus manos. Y ella era demasiado rápida. Gracias a su paraguas pudo dispararle al hombro antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza, el sujeto retrocedió unos pasos debido al impacto y aprovecho eso para patear su mano, logrando que soltara su arma. Lo empujo con su paraguas y antes de que cayera lo agarró por unos segundos, para finalmente noquearlo con un puñetazo.

Escucho unos pasos rápidos viniendo hacia ella, no tuvo tiempo para girar, algo extraño la recorrió. Miedo. No iba a lograrlo a tiempo. Pero, visualizó a Sougo corriendo hacia ella. Por lo cual, cuando dio media vuelta, otro cuerpo ya había caído al suelo.

―Eres tan idiota que creo que necesitarás un guardaespaldas.

 **-x-**

A veces se ponía a pensar en cómo aquella katana de madera podía cortar tantos cuerpos. Nunca lograba hallar la respuesta, pero tampoco era como si le importase. Después de todo, si podía defender a sus amigos, nada importaba. Esquivó otro ataque, haciendo que dos cabezas chocaran y cayeran en un estado de inconsciencia. Shinpachi estaba a su derecha, podía verlo de reojo, luchando. No quería admitirlo, pero le enorgullecía un poco verlo tan motivado, había progresado bastante. No era el mismo chiquillo que había conocido antes. También pudo ver a algunas personas del Shinsengumi, de alguna forma sabía que estarían allí. Pero, estaba preocupado por Kagura, la había perdido de vista en cuanto llegaron. Había gritado algo de salvar a su amiga antes de correr entre toda la multitud.

Miró intensamente el Shogunato, pensó en entrar en busca de Kagura, pero no sabía si era buena idea dejar a Shinpachi sin alguien que le cubriera las espaldas. No se perdonaría si le sucediese algo.

―¡Gin-san! ¡Ve!

Dejó un momento sus pensamientos de lado y miró a Shinpachi, quien asintió enérgicamente. Eso de comunicarse entre pensamientos comenzaba a asustarle cada vez más. Le grito que se cuidara, él prometió que lo haría. Corrió esquivando a varios amanto, y matando a los que estaban a su alcance. Quería llegar rápido. Al ingresar, el ambiente estaba envuelto en silencio, le daba mala espina. Miro hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirlas de dos en dos, procurando no caer en el intento. Quedo atrapado en un pasillo, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Se escuchaba el chocar de espadas de ambos lados, eligió la izquierda e ingresó a la habitación.

No se encontró a Kagura. Pero, si al Shogun.

Y a uno de sus antiguos "camaradas".

Ambos giraron a ver en su dirección, logrando que se quedara estático en su lugar. El Shogun lo miro unos segundos y pareció reconocerlo, sus cejas se alzaron levemente. Pero, no pudo evitar no quitar la vista de Takasugi. Y tampoco pudo evitar abrir la boca, las palabras salieron sin que ordenase a su cerebro decirlas. Miró al Shogun.

―Shogun, yo me encargo.

Sorprendentemente el Shogun sonrió amablemente, se acercó a paso lento hacia él y apoyo una mano en su hombro. En todo aquel tiempo, mantuvo la mirada sobre Takasugi sin siquiera pestañear, no quería perderle de vista.

―Confío en que podrás, amigo.

Cuando se fue, el ambiente se volvió espeso. Takasugi miraba por una ventana mientras sonreía, parecía estar sumergido en la diversión al ver todo lo que había causado. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica a través de su columna vertebral, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y retrocedió unos pasos torpemente.

Shinsuke rió.

― ¿Qué te parece la escena de todo Edo consumiéndose en el caos... Gintoki?

 **-x-**

 **Holaaa .u.**

Don't kill me plz.

Aún espero que haya personas que se sigan leyendo este FF, si es así, muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo y esperarme aunque me demore un siglo. Lo siento si estuvieron esperando con ansias este capítulo y que no haya publicado hace tiempo. Estuve con eso de los exámenes. Finalmente, salgo el 11 de Diciembre, WIII(?).

¡LAS/LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHO! :'3

Estar sin Wattpad fue raro :'v Ya que siempre paro en línea. Si gustan pueden hablarme, no muerdo, ahq (?). Aún así tengo comentarios que responder, proyectos que tengo en mente, YouTube, capítulos por publicar y cosas que leer. Es demasiado, pero a la vez me emociona saber que tengo todo eso por hacer... no sé porque pero me gusta xD

 **VAMOS CON LAS PREGUNTAS~**

 **1.** ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?

 **2.** ¿Quiénes creen que ganen? ¿Isaburo vs. Abuto / Tsubasa vs. Nobume? (Deben tener en cuenta de cómo son de sádicos los "Yato", y que Tsubasa no se queda atrás aunque sea algo tonto el niño xD).

 **3.** ¿Qué piensan que sucederá con Sougo y Kagura? 7U7

 **4.** ¿Qué pasara entre Gintoki y Takasugi?

 **5.** ¿Dónde está Kamui?

 **Toooodo eso en el próximo capítulo 7U7**

 **NOTICIA: Tengo un proyecto pensado para el verano o para el comienzo del 2016. Será un Gintoki x Reader, pero no con la típica raya. Nuestro personaje se añadirá muy bien a la historia... y eso. Las dejo con la intriga. Preparense. Subiré el fanfic en cualquier momento.**

 **Shauu~**

 **-corazoncillo gay para ustedes-.**


	13. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Quería llegar de una vez por todas y ver a su amiga… tal vez a alguien más, pero ignoraba aquel sentimiento. Sougo no le permitía avanzar mucho hasta registrar la zona y ver que no había nadie más por allí que les hiciera pasar un mal rato. Los pasillos del Shogunato eran extensos y a cada paso que daba sentía que se perdía. Se regaño a si misma por no memorizarlos cuando venía a quedarse a dormir, pasando una "noche de chicas".

―Por aquí, china. Creo haber escuchado algo.

Ella asintió, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta por si había algún peligro. Podía sentir como el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse y como una sensación le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza incitándola a correr más hacia lo que sería la "meta". Sougo extendió su brazo, cortándole el camino y la miró haciéndole una seña de que guardara silencio. Kagura reconoció en donde estaba, faltaba al menos una puerta para llegar al patio que daba al cuarto de su amiga.

― ¡Nobume-san!

Un grito alerto a la pelirroja, era la voz de su querida amiga. Pareciera como si todo estuviese en cámara lenta. Pudieron captar el movimiento de una sombra en el suelo, se asemejaba a la forma de un paraguas. Ambos dieron media vuelta.

― ¿Me esperaban?

―Claro que no, estúpido hermano mayor ―le contesto bordemente.

Kamui soltó una pequeña risa; sus párpados se abrieron rápidamente a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de ella toscamente. Sougo desenvainó su katana y dos miradas sádicas chocaron unos segundos antes de que Kagura apartara la mano de su pariente. Con rapidez, agarro el paraguas de Kamui y lo jalo contra sí misma, para después darle con el codo en la barriga. El resultado fue lamentable, lo había movido tan solo unos metros y no tenía ni un rasguño. Escucho una risa a su costado, Sougo le lanzo una mirada burlona.

―Por lo menos le quite su paraguas ―se defendió a si misma, mostrándole el paraguas.

―Puedo hacer más que eso ―contraataco él.

―Te apuesto a que yo ganare.

―No si antes gano yo, china.

―Maldito sádico idiota ―susurró, enojada.

La conversación acabo tan rápido como comenzó. Kamui seguía de pie, trono sus dedos de cada mano, y su sonrisa se ensancho. Corrió hacia ellos; salto para poder patear a Kagura y ella lo esquivo justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, no logro escaparse del siguiente movimiento, Kamui golpeo a Kagura con su puño ocasionando que se estrellara con la pared que estaba detrás. Sougo no se inmuto, sabía que ella estaría bien, era fuerte. Con un ágil movimiento, Kamui tomo su paraguas del suelo y fue hacia Sougo. Él lo recibió con una sonrisa, paraguas y katana chocaron creando un estruendoso sonido. Trataban de empujarse mutuamente; ninguno cedió en el empuje y retrocedieron.

Kamui dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de pie. Kagura se levanto, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al patio, puesto que sintió pasto bajo sus manos. Le había dolido aquel golpe, incluso parecía que había destruido un poco aquella pared. No, estaba destruida. Sonrió como si estuviese a punto de cometer una travesura. Tuvo que sostener una piedra que estaba cerca con sus dos manos para poder levantarla. La lanzó hacia la nuca de su hermano mayor, quien giro en el momento indicado para poder partirla en dos con su mano. Pero, no se dio cuenta que Kagura venia corriendo hacia él, con la intención de patearlo.

Sougo sonrió y empujo a Kamui con una de sus piernas, ocasionando que cayera hacia adelante y Kagura no pudiera darle. Ella lo miro, guardándose todas las groserías que tenia para decir. Tenía que concentrarse, y ganar. Kamui coloco ambas palmas de sus manos en el pasto, evitando golpearse. Hace un rato se había dado cuenta que la pareja estaban compitiendo entre sí, y le molestaba de alguna manera. Resoplo.

Tendrían que aprender una lección.

― ¡Kagura-chan!

El trío giro ante el agudo grito de la princesa, quien trataba vanamente soltarse de la mano de Nobume. Pudieron darse cuenta fácilmente que Nobume tampoco estaba bien, sus prendas blancas estaban sucias y parecía estar muy enojada, no tenía una mirada muy amigable.

―Princesa, debemos irnos ahora ―dijo, con sutileza.

― ¡Pero…! ―insistió.

― ¡Estaremos bien! ―dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

Trataba de calmar a su amiga.

― ¿Eso crees?

Pero no lo consiguió. El pasto crujió a cada paso que dio Abuto en este; venia cargando en su hombro el cuerpo inconsciente de Tsubasa. Nobume miro de reojo a la princesa y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la cargo aunque ella le ordenara que la bajara de inmediato. Kagura ataco a Abuto, un puñetazo basto para que el mayor saliera del camino evitando el ataque. Nobume corrió nuevamente hacia el cuarto de la princesa, yendo hacia algún lugar seguro.

―Se escaparon ―murmuró Abuto y chasqueó la lengua ―. Ah, que molestia.

Dejo el cuerpo de Tsubasa en el pasto y luego miro a cierto compañero pelirrojo.

― ¿Por qué no vas tras la niña? ―preguntó Kamui, con tono inocente.

―Eso iba a hacer, tonto.

Antes de que el castaño diera media vuelta, un árbol cayó a su espalda. Era una advertencia; Sougo sonrió, esa era su chica. Kagura se limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y le mostro una sonrisa bastante burlona. Abuto miro a Kagura y luego a Kamui, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

― ¿Es que los dos hermanos tienen que causarme tantos problemas? ―murmuró, sobándose la cabeza.

-x-

―Esta vez no voy a tratar de hacerte reflexionar, Takasugi.

Shinsuke rió. Era una mezcla de resentimiento y odio. Estaba herido, y no físicamente. El peli-plateado saco su katana de madera, preparado para atacar. Pero su antiguo camarada le lanzó otra katana, similar a las que usaba en la guerra.

―Te voy a matar ―murmuró, sonriendo ―. Gintoki.

Gintoki sabía lo que debía hacer, debía matarlo. Y se lamentaba por eso, le dolía. La batalla inició. Comenzó a avanzar, al igual que él, los dos con una sonrisa. Shinsuke no parecía dar el brazo a torcer. Ciertamente, de pequeño era muy testarudo. Recordar aquellos antiguos momentos hicieron que estuviese indeciso por unos segundos, se detuvo poco a poco. Lo observo unos segundos. Pensó en Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu, Katzura, Sakamoto, Otose, Katherine, Tama y todos sus amigos. Ahora debía salvarlos a ellos. Corrió con todas su fuerzas hacia él.

 _Esto me recuerda a nuestros antiguos duelos, pero…_

― ¡Takasugi!

― ¡Gintoki!

 _…este es el presente._

En toda la habitación sonó un estruendoso ruido. Ambos rostros, sonrientes, ocultaban sus tristezas. Los filos de las katanas se separaron para unirse una y otra vez, rabiosos. La venda que tenia Takasugi comenzó a desprenderse, algunos fragmentos de ella comenzaron a colgar. Aprovechando que el peli-plateado tenía su vista fija en aquellas vendas, Takasugi aprovecho para hacer que su katana vuele por los aires, clavándose en el techo. De una patada Gintoki cayó al suelo, giro hacia la derecha para poder evitar que Shinsuke incrustara el filo de la katana en su hombro y luego se levanto de un salto. Piso la pared, preparándose para saltar nuevamente hacia atrás. En medio vuelo, tomo la espada con su mano derecha y antes de caer al suelo recibió un corte en una de sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de no apoyarse mucho en la pierna lastimada. Corrió hacia Takasugi, cuando este avanzo hacia adelante lo esquivo dando una vuelta en su lugar, y causo un corte en su espalda. Nuevamente se unieron en un duelo. Ambos sabían cuál sería el final, uno de los dos tendría que morir. Comenzaron a respirar con más dificultad, exhaustos. Se detuvieron unos segundos, recuperando las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

―Voy a matarte ―susurró Takasugi, su mandíbula se tenso unos segundos ―, ¡Gintoki! ―grito con furia.

El peli-plateado rió, cansado. Ambos corrieron hacia el otro. Gritaron hasta que sus gargantas dolieron. Y esta vez… Los filos de ambas katanas no chocaron.

-x-

―Vamos niña, ¿No que ibas a ganarme esta vez?

― ¡Cállate!

Abuto sonrió burlonamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos, se estaba divirtiendo. La pelirroja estaba enojada, se estaba burlando de ella y no lo permitiría por mucho tiempo más. El puño de Kagura golpeo su mejilla derecha, antes de que cayera al suelo por el impacto lo agarro acercándolo a ella y su rodilla se hundió en su abdomen. Había acertado sin siquiera saberlo. Abuto hizo un gesto de dolor que la pelirroja noto, se toco en el lugar donde ella había golpeado y cuando alejo la palma de su mano, esta estaba cubierta de sangre. Isaburo le había hecho pasar un mal rato antes al yato. Kagura rió.

― ¡China, cuidado!

El grito de Sougo evito que el puño del azabache "durmiente" golpeara su rostro. Cuando Tsubasa se alejo, retrocediendo de un salto, ella bajo su antebrazo. El azabache parecía cansado, pero aun mantenía esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre llevaba consigo. Abuto lo miro unos segundos y negó con la cabeza, era otro mocoso raro al igual que Kamui. Tsubasa le había salvado la vida al protegerlo de un ataque de Isaburo, a quien ambos ganaron después de que Nobume fuera hacia el cuarto de la princesa.

―Creo que ambos están graves, deberían regresar ―dijo Kamui, esquivando una patada de Sougo.

Tsubasa lo miro sorprendido.

― ¿Estas preocupándote por nosotros? ―pregunto, confundido.

―Claro que no. Quiere ganar el premio mayor. ¿No es así, Kamui?

―Vete antes de que corte tu otro brazo ―se limito a decir.

Abuto miro al azabache de mirada rojiza, advirtiéndole que no comience a quejarse ni hacer sus típicos pucheros. Tsubasa resoplo y quito el tronco que estaba en la salida, ayudo a Abuto a sostenerse de él y comenzaron a correr hacia dentro del Shogunato de nuevo.

―Así que ―comenzó a hablar Kamui, llamando la atención de la pareja ―, ¿Empezamos?

Kagura se acerco a Sougo, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron. Luego, dirigieron su atención al pelirrojo que los esperaba en posición de ataque. Chocaron los puños y comenzaron a avanzar hacia él. Hora de trabajar en equipo. Ella fue la primera en empezar, un puñetazo cayó en la mejilla de su hermano. Kamui la agarro del cuello y acerco su rostro al de ella.

―Estas comenzando a cansarme. Eres muy débil, hermanita.

Una espada atravesó su antebrazo.

―Suéltala ―dijo Sougo, furioso.

Kagura cayó al suelo, tosiendo y tratando de aspirar oxigeno. Kamui se saco la katana del antebrazo izquierdo, sin hacer alguna mueca de dolor. Suspiro y miro inocentemente a Sougo para después lanzar la katana a su barriga. Kagura observo la escena sorprendida, Kamui parecía más rápido y enojado que antes. Cuando llego ante él, hundió más la katana y luego la retiro de un tiro. Haciendo todo aquello junto a una sonrisa. Un poco de sangre salpico a su rostro y se acerco nuevamente a Sougo, tomándolo por el cuello de la misma manera que hizo con Kagura. La pelirroja se levanto rápidamente del pasto y corrió hacia Kamui. Agarro su brazo izquierdo y con su puño golpeo su codo, haciendo que este se quebrara.

―Deja a mi novio, estúpido hermano mayor ―ordeno.

Antes de que Sougo cayera al suelo, lo atrapo en sus brazos, evitando que su herida se abriera más. Kamui miro hacia el cuarto de la princesa y después a Kagura; ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sougo, su pulso se estaba haciendo menor.

―Vaya. Hora de irme, hermanita.

Kagura alzo la mirada. El viento comenzó a correr con fuerza, en un rápido movimiento él se agacho a su altura, sonrió y depositó un cálido beso en su frente.

―Nos volveremos a ver, Kagura ―susurró.

Un golpe la tomo desprevenida, su cabeza cayó sobre el pecho de Sougo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, derramándose por sus mejillas. Su vista se volvió borrosa y no pudo ver por donde se fue Kamui. No había entendido el significado de ese beso en la frente, ¿Su hermano aún la quería? Escucho varios pasos a su costado y como alguien la levanto del suelo, pudo oler un aroma a fresas y supo de inmediato quien era.

―Gin-chan… ―susurró.

―Lo has hecho bien, tranquila ―se detuvo un momento ―. Toshi-kun está llevando a Souchirou-kun, está despierto. Y Shinpachi está bien. Hemos ganado…

Eso era lo único que quería escuchar.

― ¿Kagura? ¡Kagura! Aguanta, maldición.

Poco a poco se sumergió en un estado de inconsciencia mientras que la voz de Gintoki se hacía cada vez más lejana.

* * *

 **¡Hooooola! 'v'¿Cómo están?**

Me da algo de lastima decir que... Este es el ante ultimo capítulo de "Un Sádico y una China, ¿Juntos? 2". *se va a llorar* ¡No puedo creer que este terminando! Este es uno de los primeros FF's que hice y me da lastima que este terminando :'v Pero bueno, supongo que se quedara como uno de mis primeros libros(?) (si es que se puede llamar así).

Feeeeeliz Navidad a todas/dos ustedes *inserte corazón gay aquí* ¡Espero que la hallan pasado bien y en familia! Creo que la familia es lo más importante para todos nosotros. Aunque nos peleemos o halla discusiones creo que la Navidad es para pasarlo en familia.

Lamento la falta de capítulos. Odio publicar tarde :'v

 **Bien, vamos con las preguntas. Sólo sera una:**

 **1\. ¿Qué creen que sucederá el próximo capítulo?**

 _¡Besos y **corazones gays** pah todas/dos ustedes!_


	14. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Lentamente volvía a tener consciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sentía que estaba recostada sobre algo tieso, era incómodo. Su cuerpo le dolía tanto como su cabeza, estaba realmente agotada y recién despertaba. Pareciera que le estuvieran dando martillazos a la cabeza, sentía un: _bum, bum_ dentro. Trato de tranquilizarse, pero el dolor no se iba y estar tranquila no era lo suyo. Además, para empeorar todo, de fondo escuchó un sonido que parecía no acabar. Apretó con fuerza sus parpados, tratando de calmar el dolor, pero, ¡Era imposible! _¿Qué diablos era ese pi, pi, pi?_

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Aquella visión que tenia, totalmente borrosa, se fue haciendo clara a cada parpadeo que daba. Lo primero que vio fue un techo totalmente blanco, tanto que también le empezaron a doler los ojos. Su mente comenzó a maquinar lo que estaba sucediendo; estaba en un hospital. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia su izquierda, tratando de ignorar aquel color blanco. ¿Por qué todos los hospitales debían ser tan... blancos? Por alguna razón le molestaba, en este momento todo le parecía muy incómodo e intolerable.

Dejo de pensar en aquello y se concentro en el atardecer que presenciaban sus ojos. Había una ventana por la cual se podía ver todo. El sol se escondía con extrema lentitud, tanta lentitud que le comenzó a producir sueño y noto que su cabeza ya no emitía ese _bum, bum_. Pataleo un poco para poder quitarse aquella sábana de encima, por suerte esta era color azul marino. A su derecha había una maquina a la cual estaba conectada, esa era la razón del incesante _pi, pi, pi_. Bien, misterio resuelto. Ahora tenia que encontrar agua, su garganta estaba demasiado seca como para hablar. Y el sabor de su boca era... asqueroso.

— ¿China?

Su cuerpo dejo de hacer movimientos, como si la hubiesen descubierto. Era Sougo. Al parecer una cortina los separaba, por suerte también era de otro color. Por alguna razón, ansiaba verlo. Quiso hablar también y decirle que estaba allí, despierta. Pero, necesitaba agua. Se inclino hacia su derecha y con las puntas del los dedos logro mover la cortina. Sonrió involuntariamente y su pulso comenzó a ir más rápido de lo usual, la máquina a la que estaba conectada advirtió esto.

— ¿Te has puesto nerviosa?

Evito su mirada y sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse calientes. Demasiado. Escuchó su risa, se estaba burlando de ella. Pero, no le molesto, mas bien la tranquilizo. Una enfermera ingreso a la habitación. Cuando la vio despierta, la acostó diciendo que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo y a pedido de ella le trajeron un vaso de agua.

—Que bueno que se haya despertado. Llamare a uno de sus familiares, por favor espere.

Antes de que la enfermera saliera, pudo darse cuenta de la forma en que miro a Sougo. Parecía tenerle miedo; se dio cuenta de que tampoco le hablo a él ni se acerco a mirar su estado o algo por el estilo. Era algo sumamente raro... pero lo dejo pasar. No era como si le importase. No obedeció las recomendaciones de la enfermera y se sentó, estar echada le resultaba, como no, incómodo. ¡Todo era incómodo aquí! Deseaba volver ya a casa con Gin-chan, Shin-chan y Sadaharu. Apoyo su espalda en la cabecera y, aún con el vaso de vidrio en sus blancas manos, giro a ver a Sougo.

—¿Hace cuantos días estamos aquí?

Fue lo primero que pregunto, sin miedo a la respuesta.

—Por lo que me dijo Kondo-san... dos y, contando este, tres.

Se sorprendió un poco por tal respuesta. Observo de reojo a Sougo, quien se entretenía tomando una sopa de quien sabe donde la habría sacado. Su boca se hiso agua... tenia hambre. Lo vio rebuscar algo al costado de su camilla, saco una soda y comió unas papas fritas frente a ella. ¿Es que a él no le dolía nada? ¿Cómo es posible que en un hospital le permitan comer eso? ¡Ella también quería! Tenía que pedirle un poco, sea como sea. Y si no le daba, fácilmente podría quitarle.

—Sougo...

—¿Sí?

Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar su rostro un momento, simplemente le contesto mientras llenaba su boca de papas fritas. Una venita se marco en su frente; busco algo para poder lanzarle, tal vez así llamaría su atención. Pero, él se molestaría, ¿No? Aunque posiblemente lo esquivaría... ¡Maldición! Las papas fritas iban a acabarse y por lo que veía también la soda.

Opto por ser amable.

—¿Me das un poco?

—No.

¡Maldito egoísta, sádico, idiota, tarado...!

—¿Por qué no?

Lo miro con su mejor cara de cachorro. Él se detuvo esta vez a mirarla unos segundos, prosiguió a sacar su celular y... tomarle una foto. Comenzó a reírse, burlándose un poco de la expresión "súper tierna" que había puesto ella y siguió comiendo, sin importarle su pedido. Resoplo, rindiéndose. Esta vez si que comenzó a buscar algo para tirarle, pero algo cayo sobre sus piernas. Era... ¡Sukonbu! Tomo la caja, diciendo gracias varias veces y empezó a comer con alegría su "postre" preferido. Las dudas invadieron su mente unos segundos después de terminar de comer todo el sukonbu, miro nuevamente a Sougo. Ahora estaba jugando algún juego de su celular para pasar el rato.

—Oye... Sougo.

—¿Si, china?

—¿Qué pasó después de que me desmayara?

Él cerró su celular, centrando toda su atención en ella y le explico lo sucedido.

—Danna ya no esta hospitalizado y tampoco Hijikata-san. Solo quedamos: el oficial del Mimawarigumi, tú y yo —la comisura de su labio se alzo un poco al decir lo último —. Kamui desapareció, al igual que los demás. No pudieron capturar a ninguno. El amigo de Danna escapo ya que las tropas del Shogun intervinieron.

Asintió, quedándose en completo silencio.

¿Qué debería decir ahora que todo había acabado? ¡Eso tuvo que haber dicho al principio! Ahora quedaría muy mal. ¿O no? ¿Un "me alegro de que estés bien" o un "me alegro de verte bien"? ¡Espera, espera un momento! ¿Eso no seria lo mismo? ¿Y la segunda opción no es más un "estas guapo"? Suena como si fuese eso... ¡Malditos nervios! Además, ¿Por qué la tuvieron que poner en la misma habitación que él? ¡Chantaje! ¡Por eso aquella enfermera lo miraba con miedo! ¡La chantajeo! No... ¡La forzó! ¡Le hiso algo maquiavélico y macabro! Espera, ¿Qué "maquiavélico" y "macabro" no es lo mismo? ¡¿Por que esta pensando tanto en esto?!

Sougo tosió, llamando su atención.

—Me debes un beso ya que no ganaste.

Kagura se sonrojo, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—Tú tampoco ganaste.

—Bueno. Supongo que ambos perdimos y ganamos, ¿No?

Él se paro de su camilla y se acerco lentamente a ella, quien aún seguía sentada en la suya.

—Eso no tiene sentido, idiota.

—¿Crees que me importa?

Tomo delicadamente su barbilla y se acerco hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros. Las puntas de sus narices se tocaron, ocasionando que soltaran una pequeña risita como si fueran cómplices de una travesura. Kagura pudo darse cuenta de que los ojos rojizos de Sougo eran realmente lindos de cerca, parecían brillar. Pensó que tal vez brillaban porque a ella le estaba dedicando una mirada diferente a las demás; no era esa mirada monótona, ni la mirada macabra que solía poner. Sintió que esta era una diferente a las demás, tenia algo que se diferenciaba...

Sus labios rozaron.

Esta vez pensó que tal vez podría ser... _¿Amor?_

Cerró los ojos automáticamente y presiono sus labios contra él, tomándolo desprevenido.

 _Sí, amor._

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, ocasionando que la pareja se separa de inmediato. Varias personas se quedaron paralizadas en su lugar al haber visto aquella escena sumamente rara. Gintoki se aguanto el apartar a Sougo de Kagura. Bueno... En realidad no se aguanto, estaba siendo sostenido por Shinpachi, quien gritaba que se detuviera porque la enfermera los echaría del hospital a patadas. Literalmente.

—Souchiro-kun, ¿No que ya habías sanado? —la rabia que sentía en aquel momento el peli plateado se expuso en su voz.

—Es Sougo —corrigió él.

—Sí, pero Souchiro-kun quiso quedarse para ver a Kagura y amenazo con hacer explotar en hospital si no lo dejaban quedarse —dijo Kondou, llorando de emoción al ver tal potencial tan "romántico" que tenia Sougo.

—Es Sougo —corrigió nuevamente.

Sougo no pudo evitar sonrojarse unos segundos. Un sonido retumbo en toda la habitación, fue más como un click y un flash hiso que todos miraran hacia una esquina. Hijikata se encontraba con una cámara, comenzó a reírse mientras señalaba a Sougo. Ahora tenia con que burlarse y amenazarlo para cuando le quitara su pote de mayonesa. Sougo planeó atacar al mayor, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡Kagura-chan, estas bien!

—¡Soyo-chan!

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, mientras que la habitación se llenaba de alegría. Nobume se acerco al marco de la puerta, vigilando a la princesa. Cuando vio la tierna escena, sonrío levemente y se dirigió a quien sabe donde. Gintoki y Shinpachi se acercaron a ellas cuando Soyo se alejo, dándoles espacio. Kagura sintió como el mayor apoyaba una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran y las lagrimas comenzaran a salir en borbotones, estaba feliz de estar con ellos. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. El suelo empezó a temblar, por la puerta entro una masa de pelos blancos con cara, nariz y boca.

—¡Sadaharu!

La mascota, quien también era miembro de la familia, empezó a lamer el rostro de Kagura. Varios de los presentes sonreían y otros reían, contentos de que todo estuviese bien luego de aquella batalla. Kagura miro con alegría a todos, estaba rodeada de todas sus personas queridas. Todos estuvieron alrededor de una hora allí dentro, hasta que decidieron irse a sus casas. Una enfermera ingreso junto al doctor de siempre, avisándoles que ya podían retirarse. Kagura se vistió con todo el ánimo del mundo, ¡Ya ansiaba volver! Shinpachi y Gintoki habían vuelto a casa, ya que pensaron que estaría unos cuantos días más allí. Sería una sorpresa, una linda sorpresa... sobre todo linda porque ella lo era, claro que sí.

Cuando salió del baño, Sougo ya la estaba esperando en su yukata diario. Planeaba dejarla en su casa, ya que, era tarde. La noche los envolvió tiernamente, mientras que la luna y las estrellas guiaban su camino a casa. Conversando y peleando por cosas que no tenían sentido alguno llegaron ante las escaleras de la Yorozuya.

—Bien, china... Te veo mañana.

—Hasta luego, sádico.

-x-

—¡Kagura-chan, Souchirou-kun te busca!

—Danna, es Sougo.

El grito del peli plateado resuena entre aquellas cuatro paredes avisando a una pelirroja que se entretiene en la cocina. Kagura llega, arrastrando sus pies con lentitud y le lanza una uva a Gintoki quien la atrapa en el aire, para luego comenzar a masticar lentamente.

—No me interrumpas cuando como —dice, enojada.

No nota la presencia de Sougo hasta que el tose detrás suyo, ella lo mira sobre su hombro y sonríe, más contenta de lo usual. Gira hacia él, lanzándose en sus brazos mientras ríe. Gintoki los ve irse mientras hablan de cosas variadas, aún luego de tres años no cambian. El amor sigue allí y cada vez que se miran parece que fuese la primera vez, lo puede notar. Entonces, mira hacia la televisión y cambia el canal hasta que llega al pronóstico diario de Ketsuno Ana. Después de todo, él tampoco ha cambiado en absoluto.

La pareja se toman de las manos y salen a pasear por las calles de Edo. Visitan varios sitios; el primero al que van es a una tienda de ropa, ingresan tomados de la mano y a ella le da ilusión cambiar el estilo de ropa de Sougo.

—Oye, Sougo —lo llama —. Pruébate esto.

Sougo mira el atuendo que su novia le extiende junto a una gran sonrisa y niega, rechazando la amable orden que le da. Su mirada es la de siempre, sólo que ahora parece asqueado de lo que ella está sosteniendo en sus manos.

—No me voy a probar eso —dice, señalando el conjunto disco.

—¿Por qué? Si es muy lindo.

—China, tu gusto de la ropa es raro —se burla.

Ella baja con rapidez el traje y lo deja a un lado. Sabe que va a empezar a enojarse y no quiere romper nada, por ahora. Se acerca a él y comienza a pinchar su pecho, con rabia.

—Disculpa, pero es que tu vistes como anciano.

—Y tú muestras mucho con lo que estas vistiendo ahora, ¿Sabes?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Oh, creo que sabes a que me refiero.

—¿Qué...?

—So —completa él, mostrándole una sonrisa superficial.

Kagura levanta la mano, preparada para propinarle una golpiza pero se detiene y comienza a reír. Sougo no puede evitarlo y la compaña en su momento de alegría. No saben porque ríen, pero la escena les resulta cómica. Ni siquiera saben porque han comenzado a discutir en primer lugar y, cuando lo recuerdan, comienzan a reír más.

—Eres un idiota sin remedio —dice ella, cuando termina de reírse.

—Si quieres puedo probarme ese traje disco.

—No, la verdad es que sólo quería reírme un rato de ti.

—Que mala —dice, haciendo un puchero.

—Lo he aprendido de ti, así que ahora te callas.

La cajera los mira sorprendida y asustada a la vez, ni siquiera el de seguridad los despide cuando ambos pasan al lado de él para salir de la tienda. El segundo lugar al que van es a un lugar de juegos arcade, ella corre directamente a uno en donde tienes que golpear cocodrilos con la mano cuando salen de su cueva. Sougo mete una moneda a pedido de ella y el juego comienza. El primer cocodrilo sale y ella lo golpea con la palma de su mano.

Todo va bien hasta que empiezan a salir cada vez más.

—Sougo, ayúdame —le pide, alterada.

—No quiero, ese juego me aburre.

—¡No quiero perder, así que no seas aguafiestas y ayúdame!

—Es que eres muy lenta, Kagura —se burla por segunda vez en el día, sonriendo.

Kagura lo mira de reojo, enojada. Comienza a golpear a todos los cocodrilos con fuerza, pero luego sonríe y agarra a uno sin permitirle regresar a su cueva. Sougo se acerca a ella, ambos comienzan a golpear al mismo cocodrilo. Luego de varios minutos el juego acaba y salen aproximadamente unas veinte filas de diez tickets cada una. Van hacia la tienda de premios y ambos piden un set de pistolas con dardos. Nuevamente los encargados de aquella tienda arcade y los guardias los miran con cierto miedo.

El tercer lugar al que van es a un centro de comida rápida. En resumen, un lugar en el cual el único propósito que tiene es hacerte engordar. Cuando ingresan, se sientan en una mesa junto al ventanal que da a la calle y piden su pedido. Son rápidos en traerle la comida, no quieren repetir lo de la última vez cuando se demoraron demasiado y Kagura amenazo que si no le traían el pedido a la de tres, o ella entraba y se comía lo que quisiera o Sougo explotaba el lugar con la bazooka que traía en mano.

—¿Crees que aquellas pistolas duelan cuando disparas? —pregunta ella, mientras come una papa frita.

—Si le pegas un clavo en la punta, tal vez... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Voy a hacer que Gin-chan y Pachi sean mis esclavos —murmura, sonriendo.

—Puedo hacer lo mismo con Hijikata-san —dice él, mientras toma un sorbo de su gaseosa.

—¡Eh, es mi idea, sádico!

—Vamos, china. La utilizare por una buena causa.

—Pero tu torturas a Mayora-san con la mayonesa, ¿No te basta?

—No. Ahora esconde sus potes de mayonesa en su cuarto, en un mini-refri y le pone candado —le cuenta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya veo porque dices que estará solo por toda su vida —ríe ella.

—Y no me creías. Deberías confiar en mi, soy tu novio —le reclama.

—Oye, tranquilo. Pisa suelo, amigo.

—Como sea —resopla y mastica su hamburguesa.

Kagura lo mira unos segundos y puede notar que se ha enojado. A lo largo de estos años, sabe como se comporta con ella cuando se enoja. Trata de no mantener contacto visual con ella, su ceño esta levemente arrugado y empieza a contar cabezas de Hijikata-san para no perder la calma.

—Sougo —canturrea, pero él ni siquiera la mira.

Intenta otra vez. Pasa una mano frente a su rostro, pero no tiene caso.

—Sádico.

No obtiene respuesta, suspira y lo obliga a que la mire.

—Sougo, disculpa —le dice con ternura.

Luego lo suelta y vuelve a comer de su hamburguesa. Sougo sonríe, a veces Kagura se comporta de una forma tan tierna que no puede evitar hacer lo siguiente. Apoya sus manos sobre la mesa, se inclina un poco y le besa la frente. Ella lo mira, roja de la vergüenza.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—Idiota —le recrimina.

Cuando salen de aquel lugar de comida rápida, la noche ya ha caído. Caminan tomados de la mano, ambos sosteniendo la bolsa en la cual tienen el set de pistola. Pasan por una tienda cercana y compran algunos clavos, no están de broma. De repente, a Kagura se le pasa por mente una conversación sobre la hermana de Sougo que tuvo con el gorila.

—Sougo —lo llama.

—¿Qué?

—¿Yo puedo llamarte Sou-chan? —pregunta, haciéndose la desinteresada.

Sougo sonríe.

—Así solo me llaman mis personas querida, china.

Kagura mira a otro lado, entristecida y a la vez sonrojada. Eso le parece sumamente divertido a él, después de todo, aún seguía siendo divertido el sólo molestarla y verla enfadarse. La mira de reojo, su sonrisa se borra de inmediato y se insulta a si mismo varias veces. Kagura no parece enojada, parece triste. Hoy es una fecha especial para ellos dos, no puede arruinar su cuarto aniversario. No le gustan este tipo de cosas, pero Kondo-san se lo ha recomendado porque dice que es romántico.

Pasa un brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo. En la estatura no han cambiado siquiera un poco, Kagura aún es más baja que él.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decir que te quiero para que lo entiendas, tonta? —le susurra al oído.

Ella se sonroja y mira hacia el cielo. Las estrellas brillan más de lo normal esa noche.

—El gorila me contó como te llamaba tu hermana.

—Sí... Le habrías caído bien.

—Ojala, Sou-chan.

Ambos se sonrojan al mismo tiempo y sonríen sin darse cuenta que el otro también le pasa lo mismo. Llegan al mismo parque de diversiones al que fueron en su primera cita y al que iban cada aniversario. Pagan la entrada para subirse a la misma atracción y cuando están en la cima, se sientan en el suelo y comen un poco del algodón de azúcar que compró ella.

—¿Kagura?

—¿Qué?

Unos fuegos artificiales explotan fuera, los ojos de Kagura brillan. Es la primera vez en la cual se encuentran en un momento tan íntimo y lindo. Otro fuego artificial explota afuera haciendo que el panorama fuera aun más romántico de que es.

—Te amo —dicen al mismo tiempo, y ríen.

Sougo toma su barbilla con delicadeza y acerca su rostro al de ella. Sus labios se juntan en un beso lleno de ternura. No dejan de sentir lo mismo que sintieron el primer día que descubrieron sus sentimientos hacia el otro, y les gusta lo que esta sucediendo. Ya que, cada vez se conocen más y más. Y eso les agrada. Son los mismos hábitos, las misma peleas, las mismas personalidades, las mismas caricias y los mismos besos. Son las mismas personas, pero ahora están más unidas que antes. Y eso les agrada.

—Kagura.

— ¿Sí?

—Aún sigo pensando que te verías bien con ese traje de enfermera que te regale.

Lo romántico se borra en un dos por tres, hasta pareciera que los fuegos artificiales desaparecen sin siquiera ocasionar una explosión. Kagura pestañea, y trata de calmarse mientras cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres.

—Sobre todo por el negro, ese color te sienta bien, china.

Kagura trata de pegarle un puñetazo, pero él detiene su puño y la atrae hacia él, robándole otro beso. Se toca los labios y lo mira, aún enojada.

—¡Sádico idiota!

Desde algún lado, un chico de lentes y un peli-plateado que come un algodón de azúcar observan la escena a través de unos binoculares. Sueltan los fuegos artificiales y suspiran, cansados de hacer todo por nada. Incluso pensaban tirarle pétalos de rosa cuando salieran de la atracción.

—Absolutamente nada ha cambiado, Gin-san.

—Pues claro, Patsuan. Un Sádico y una China, ¿Juntos? —ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Acabas de llamarme Patsuan?

—Espero que no destruyan nada esta vez, Pachi.

—¿Estas ignorándome?

Gintoki se para y comienza a caminar.

—Vamos, cuatro-ojos.

—¡Oi no es gracioso, Gin-san!

Gintoki comienza a reír, divertido por la situación. Mientras que Shinpachi se apresura a ir a su lado, sin evitar resbalar y casi caer de cara al suelo. Cuando están bajando por el ascensor del edificio al abrir las puertas, al abrir las puertas ven a dos personas que parecen muy, muy enojadas. Kagura y Sougo se sonríen entre sí. Gintoki presiona rápidamente un botón al azar y las puertas comienzan a cerrarse. Ella detiene las puertas con sus manos y Sougo sonríe.

—¡Fue la idea de Gin-san!

—¡¿Que dices, Patsuan?! ¡Me obligaste a venir!

—¡No mientas! ¡Asume las responsabilidades como el adulto que eres!

—¡Kya, Kagura-chan suéltame! ¡Prometo no ir al pachinko hoy!

Tres personas pasan fuera del edificio que tiene aspecto de derrumbarse en cualquier segundo, una de ellas es un chico que lleva una trenza y una sonrisa que parece nunca borrar. Kamui distingue la voz de su pariente y sonríe. Ella no cambia y espera a que no cambie para cuando la vuelva a ver. Abuto y Tsubasa dejan de discutir y lo miran, estupefactos al ver su sonrisa algo melancólica. El pelirrojo los mira de reojo y resopla.

—¿Qué miran con tanta atención? ¿Quieren que los mate? —dice juguetonamente.

—¡Abuto-san, creo que esa es una tienda de chocolate!

—¿A sí? Creo que tomare la decisión de ir contigo, vamos.

—¡Esperen, también voy!

—¡Idiota, ya le pegaste tu manía con lo chocolates!

—¡Abuto-san, no me pegue! —gimotea el azabache—... ¡Tú menos idiota!

Luego de unas horas, Kamui tiene que golpear al azabache para que deje de comprar y obliga a Abuto a cargarlo. Mientras tanto, Kagura y Sougo han acabado de casi matar a sus espías. Ambos grupos salen a la mismas vez. Ella mira a Kamui unos segundos y simplemente voltea la derecha, mientras arrastra el cuerpo de un peli plateado desmayado al igual que Sougo, quien sostiene a Shinpachi e ignora la presencia del pelirrojo. Kamui los ve irse y sonríe, yendo hacia la izquierda.

Ya volverá algún día a darle la revancha a la pareja.


	15. Gracias 'v'

Bien, pues... Son las 07:20 a.m. y no he dormido nada por andar leyendo fanfics, pero estoy de buen humor 7w7r Me levante de mi camitah cuando eran las 6 a.m. y me dije a mi misma: ¿Por qué no publicamos ahora? Y mi subconsciente me dijo: Has lo que quieras :'v Pero, bueno, quería dar a ustedes un millón de gracias. Por haberme apoyado, leído y comentado. Por decirme que les gustaba, que siguiera adelante y esas cosas tan tiernas que comentan. La verdad es que, no les voy a mentir, hace un tiempo me pregunte a mi misma porque escribía.

En parte es porque me gusta crear una historia y sentirme parte de ella. Por ejemplo, ponte que estás leyendo... iokezé, eh... Los Juegos del Hambre, como que sientes que eres Katniss a lo largo de la historia. O con Bajo la Misma Estrella, te sientes en la piel de los personajes. Sientes lo que están viviendo. ¡Es hermoso es sentimiento! En serio, me encanta.

Por otra parte, es por ustedes. Todo el ánimo que me dan, cuando dicen que les está encantando o que esperan ya el próximo episodio me digo a mi misma: wow. Simplemente, wow. Recuerdo que hace unos... no sé, uno o dos años me cree la cuenta en Wattpad. Y el ante año pasado aquí, en FanFiction. Incluso escribía en otras redes sociales. Al principio no era conocida, y mis historias tampoco eran leídas. Por eso, si es que estás pensando en empezar a escribir, no te eches atrás aunque al principio no recibas comentarios o si los recibes... sean malos (me ha pasado). Sigue adelante y confía en ti.

Les estaré eternamente agradecida por el apoyo y el amor que le dieron a este fanfic. Gracias a las que me apoyaron desde el principio y las que comentaban seguido. Espero que sigan en la familia ahre :'v Porque Valeria sentimental siempre ah xD Ustedes son tan apachuchables, en serio. Abrazaría a cada una ustedes y a cada uno (si es que hay hombres :B).

Y esto llego a su fin.

Puede que halla algún extra, les avisare 7w7r Sé que lo desean ahque.

Más adelante también habrá un fanfic algo así como Gintoki x Lectora(?), pero sin Rashitah ;-; Si quieren un spoiler, estaremos relacionada con el Shinsengumi y la hermana de Sougo : 3

¡HASTA LA PRÓCZIMA HERMOSURAS! :V

CORAZONES GAYS PARA USTEDEH.


	16. Ola k ace

No es otro capítulo.  
¿Recuerdan ese especial que prometí para ustedes y que lo subiría a el canal de Shutub?  
¿Ese especial que hasta ahora no subo porque soy malditamente floja?  
¿Ese especial que haría con mi mejor amiwis?

Bueno.  
Tratare de hacerlo el lunes. Para poder subirlo de una buenas vez y que quede como un bonito recuerdo(?). Ya que, estamos llegando a los 300 (y creo que moriré de un ataque, son magnificas/os).

Entonces...  
Acepto retos, preguntas y esas cosas. Ahr. Obviamente, también responderé las preguntas antiguas... Y eso.

Espero contar con su apoyo. Si no es mucha molestia.

Me da algo de vergüenza porque prometí hacer el especial y nunca lo hice.

Perdón(?)

Si tienes preguntas, retos, vídeorreacciones, o alguna otra cosa. Eres bienvenida y bienvenido de dejarlo en los comentarios.

Gracias *inserte corazoncillo gay aquí*

PD: Mi canal de YouTube se llama: Cami&Vale. Habrán varios canales, busquen el que tenga un emoji al costado del nombre y que la imagen sea marrón(?).


	17. EXTRA

_La historia comienza así..._

 _ **"¡Gin-chan!".**_

Gritó Kagura-chan, llamando la atención del mayor.

 ** _"¿Qué quieres?"._**

Le preguntó Gin-chan, haciendo muestra del mal humor que lleva encima.

Kagura-chan lo había despertado temprano, _más de lo habitual para él_ , sólo para ver disfraces. Ni siquiera pudo haber tomado su asqueroso pote de leche con fresa matutino. Todo por ver unos estúpidos, _según él_ , disfraces para un estúpido, _según él_ , concurso de Halloween en el cual participaría la ciudad entera... Incluido él; Shin-chan, _porque si no Kagura-chan y la jefa le iban a &$# !%_. Sadaharu también estuvo incluido en esto, obviamente.

 ** _"Gin-chan, ¿Me queda mejor este?"._**

Preguntó Kagura-chan.

Kagura-chan primero paso con un disfraz bastante tierno. Era absolutamente linda. Kagura-chan primero pasó vestida con un traje de conejo rosado, el cual sólo dejaba ver su rostro. El traje llevaba unas orejas largas e incluso unos bigotes blancos. Luego, corrió al baño con una rapidez que dejaba en vergüenza a Flash. Y volvió con otro disfraz que hiso que la barbilla de cualquier hombre que la viese se deslizara hasta el suelo.

 _ **"¿O este?".**_

Preguntó Kagura-chan nuevamente.

Ahora, iba vestida con un traje de enfermera, la falda era completamente corta. El manga que llevaba Gin-chan en manos se estrelló contra el suelo, ni siquiera se preocupo por levantarlo. Es que, aunque Kagura-chan estaba en sus plenos dieciséis y aunque su personalidad no hubiese cambiado otras cosas si lo habían hecho. Rápidamente comprendió que ella no habría podido comprar ese traje, la mentalidad de Kagura-chan aún seguía siendo bastante inocente.

 ** _"Kagura-chan, ¿Tú compraste ese traje?"._**

Preguntó Gin-chan.

 _ **"No. El idiota de Sougo me lo dio, dijo que me quedaría bien".**_

Respondió Kagura-chan. Un flash iluminó la habitación en la que se encontraban.

 _ **"Vaya, china... Te dije que ese traje te quedaría bastante bien".**_

Sou-chan revisó la pantalla de su celular y sonrío. Kagura-chan procesó todo lo que estaba pasando, miro por unos segundos el escote del traje y cuan corta era la falda. Luego miro a al idiota de su novio, quien aún sostenía su celular en mano. La mirada de Gin-chan y ella se oscureció.

 ** _"Bien, ahora si te dieras la vuelta..."._**

Murmuró Sou-chan. Sou-chan esquivo por poco el fuerte puñetazo que le envío Kagura-chan, pero, no pudo evitar que la katana de Gin-chan le diera en la cabeza. Sou-chan cayó desmayado al suelo. Entonces, Kagura-chan y Gin-chan se vieron unos segundos, ambos mostraron una sonrisa cruel.

―Y esta historia, niños, es el porqué su padre llevaba un traje de enfermera en esta foto.

La pelirroja acaricia el cabello de sus hijos con ternura. El álbum de la familia yace en el suelo, en este sale una imagen de un castaño vestido con un traje de enfermera. Logra recordar que el Gin-chan le había dicho que sería bueno hacerlo desfilar por la calle con aquel disfraz, pero ella se negó. No quería pasarse de la raya. Además, sólo puede compartir el verlo así de avergonzado con Gin-chan. Se escucha un portazo, ambos niños se levantan emocionados y corren hacia la entrada principal.

Ella simplemente sonríe, cerrando el álbum para después pararse. Su querida mascota, ya mayor, se acerca a ella. Sadaharu permite que le acaricie la cabeza, luego se acuesta nuevamente en el suelo y en unos segundos ya está dormido. Nuevamente.

―¡Papi! ―grita una niña, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

―¡Papá, ¿Trajiste la mayonesa del tío Mayora-san?! ―pregunta un niño, imitando la acción de su hermana menor.

El castaño le sonríe a ambos, tratando de no dejarlos caer. Le pelirroja ingresa a la sala, donde se encuentran su esposo e hijos. Se apoya contra el marco de la puerta y sonríe, pasando desapercibida ante los ojos del castaño, quien en este momento está concentrado en los pequeños. Sougo baja a ambos al suelo, besa la cabeza de los dos niños y le da un pote de mayonesa al mayor, quien grita y comienza a dar pequeños saltos.

―Papi, ¿Trajiste la katana del tío Hijikata-san? ―pregunta la menor.

―Sí. ¿Para qué me dijiste que lo querías?

―Acordamos en destruir el pote de mayonesa frente al tío Mayora-san ―balbucea el niño de cabello castaño, concentrado en el pote que tiene entre manos.

―Si lo amenazo con la katana me compra dulces, y es divertido el cómo se asusta ―dice la niña pelirroja, dando pequeños saltos mientras sonríe.

Kagura se pasa una mano por el rostro, y suspira, resignada. Aún no puede entender el porqué ambos niños salieron con la personalidad de su padre. A Sougo le brillan los ojos, se agacha y comienza a revolver el cabello de sus dos pequeños hijos, completamente orgulloso. Debería enseñarle otras maneras de torturar a Hijikata... Pero, por ahora no.

―Graben la reacción de Hijikata-san para mí.

Ambos niños asienten, emocionados. El castaño se levanta y mira a su esposa. Kagura se acerca a Sougo y recibe un rápido beso en los labios departe de su esposo. Ella ríe al oír los sonidos de disgusto que hacen sus hijos, y él sólo los mira con una ceja arqueada. Parecen una típica familia. Pero, la palabra típica está relacionada con lo normal... Y esta familia no es ni medio normal.

Para nada.

―Los niños quieren ir al parque ―canturrea la señora de la casa, sonriendo.

Sougo está a punto de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta de la casa. Kagura pasa un brazo por la cintura de él, impidiendo que escape. Ambos niños comienzan a dar saltos de alegría y el castaño siente que ha caído en una trampa de la cual no puede escapar. Comienza a sudar. El sacar a esos dos pequeños es un dolor de cabeza.

―¡Sí, tú nos lo prometiste, papá! ―grita la pequeña, tirando del pantalón de su padre.

―Ah, pero ustedes siempre van con mami ―canturrea Sougo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Pero... tú lo prometiste ―susurra el mayor, y su labio comienza a temblar.

―Es que... ―murmura, buscando alguna buena excusa.

―Si no lo haces publicaremos la imagen en la cual sales vestido de enfermera ―dice el niño de cabello castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

―Sí, sí ―asiente la niña, imitando la acción de su hermano mayor.

―Yo también tengo imágenes vergonzosas de ustedes. Y no querrán que las publique, ¿No?

La sonrisa "inocente" que les enseña el castaño a los pequeños luego de amenazarlos desaparece en cuanto recibe un pisotón en los pies. Sougo suelta un grito, al principio piensa que su esposa le ha dado una lección por sobrepasarse con los niños. Pero, observa la sonrisa de sus hijos y sabe que no ha sido así. Realmente, está muy orgulloso de ellos.

―Vamos, los ayudare a cambiarse.

Los niños comienzan a reír y corren a su habitación. La pelirroja los ve irse y sonríe con orgullo. Después de todo, tal vez los niños sacaron la personalidad de su padre. Pero, también tienen la fuerza de ella.

 **-x-**

 **Hola~ ¿Cómo están? ^^**

 **Prometí un extra, y aquí lo tienen. (?) Kagura-chan y Sougo ya están casados, con unos pequeños diablillos y formando una familia para nada normal. Espero que les guste, porque a mi me pareció divertido el escribirlo. Y bueno... ¿Les gusto?**

 **-corazoncillo gay pa' ustedes-.**


End file.
